


A Family is Made

by Meian_of_Yin_Yang



Series: Matters of the Soul [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blueberry becomes a mommy, Charas and Frisks are females, Cherryberry - Freeform, ErrorBerry - Freeform, Lots of drama, M/M, Mpreg, Sanscest - Freeform, Sodium chloride - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meian_of_Yin_Yang/pseuds/Meian_of_Yin_Yang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really can't come up with a good summary without spoiling anything. *shrugs*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> List of characters and their nicknames in the story:
> 
> Underswap!Sans - Sans, Swap, Swap!Sans, Blueberry
> 
> Underswap!Papyrus - Papyrus, Pap, Pappy
> 
> Underswap!Chara - Chara, Human
> 
> Underswap!Muffet - Muffet
> 
> Underswap!Alphys - Alphys
> 
> Underswap!Undyne - Undyne
> 
> Undertale!Sans - Classic, Blue, Leader
> 
> Undertale!Gaster - Gaster, Dad (by Undertale!Sans and Science!Sans only)
> 
> Underfell!Sans - Fell, Fell!Sans, Cherry
> 
> Underfell!Papyrus - Edge, Bro, Paps
> 
> Underfell!Frisk - Frisk, Human
> 
> Underfell!Grillby - Grillby, Grillbz
> 
> Ink!Sans - Ink
> 
> Error!Sans - Error
> 
> Reapertale!Sans - Reaper, Reap
> 
> Gaster!Sans - G
> 
> Science!Sans - Double S, S. Sans
> 
> Aftertale!Sans - Geno
> 
> Underborn!Sans - B, Arranger
> 
> Underfresh!Sans - Fresh

He sat in the endless white nothingness of the anti-void, his eyes black as he thought about what he had just done. He had given the human soul back to Error with the promise that the glitching monster would take it back to his universe and reset it, returning it to how it should be with all of his friends alive, in return that he stayed as his prisoner. He didn't know how long he had sat there, but then he heard the sound of someone approaching and looked up. It was a skeleton just like him, but this one had two different eye shapes, his right eye round and blue like his own while the other was a yellow star. His outfit was different shades of light brown, he had a blue hoodie tied around his waist, and was carrying a massive paintbrush. He recognized the skeleton and his blue eyes faded into view.

 

"Ink? Is that you?" Said skeleton gasped as he recognized him and hurried over, kneeling down next to him.

 

"Sans from Underswap?! What happened? What are you doing here?" Ink asked, clearly concerned.

 

"I...I made a...a deal...with Error."

 

"What?!"

 

"H-he was going to d-destroy my world! I c-couldn't let that h-happen! S-so I told him t-that if he put t-the human's soul back w-where it belonged, I-I'd stay here as his p-prisoner." Sans told him, tears beginning to stream down his cheekbones. Ink's eyes narrowed in a glare and he scowled.

 

"That Error! He has no damn right to go around destroying the AUs like that! Especially one as creative as yours! I-" He stopped and threw up ink, an uncontrolable habit he had whenever he got excited or angry.

 

"Ugh. Sorry." The skeleton opened his hand over the black splatter and it rose up into his hands, then he clenched his fist and it vanished. Ink turned back to Sans.

 

"I'll help you get out of here. Come on." He said and stood up.

 

"I d-d-d-don't think so." A glitching voice said, causing Sans and Ink to turn around and stare at the dark-colored skeleton with errors floating around him. Ink glared angrily at him.

 

"Error." He snarled, his voice filled with venom as he said the skeleton's name.

 

"Hell-l-lo again, Ink. What b-b-brings you to my h-h-humble abode?" Error asked, grinning coldly.

 

"I'm taking Sans back to his universe, where he belongs."

 

"Like h-h-hell you are!" The dark skeleton threw his arms out and blue strings shot out from his fingers and flew towards the artist. Ink spun his paintbrush and popped up one of his paint bottles and painted a large pair of scissors that cut the strings, then launched it at Error. He brought out more strings and wrapped them around the giant tool, crushing it back into paint.

 

"The o-o-only place Bl-Bl-Blueberry belongs is here with m-m-me!" Error shouted, flinging bones at Ink. He easily dodged them and was about to launch his own attack when Sans ran in between them.

 

"Please! Stop! Don't fight!" The blue-eyed skeleton cried. They looked at him and put their tools away.

 

"Fine, but Sans is coming with me back to his universe." Ink said, still glaring at Error who chuckled darkly.

 

"Bu-Bu-Buddy, if you do that....w-w-w-well.....then I'll just destroy his unive-ve-verse again. This time I won't show any mer-mer-mercy." He told him, his eyes glitching heavily. Sans let out a small gasp and turned towards the taller skeleton.

 

"Please, j-just leave me here. I don't want to have to go through the same thing again. Ink, please. Just...just tell Paps that I'm okay and to protect the human." Ink looked down at Sans with an unhappy expression and felt pity for this version of himself.

 

"Very well. But I promise that I will get you out of here and back to your universe, then make sure Error can't touch it." He said. Sans shook his head.

 

"I-I'll be fine. Really. Just go. Please." Ink opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and nodded.

 

"Fine." The skeleton popped out one of his ink bottles and painted a doorway. He opened it and stepped through, the door closing behind him and then melted into a puddle of paint. Both of them were silent for a long time. Then Error broke the silence.

 

"I'm-I'm....going to Outert-t-tale." He said, opening a window that showed a star filled world.

 

"W-wait!" Sans shouted, running over to him.

 

"Um...c-could you...stay here...with me?" He asked, looking at Error with pleading eyes. The dark skeleton looked at him, frowning slightly.

 

"Fine, but only because I-I-I don't want Fr-Fr-Fresh or Ink getting their h-h-h-hands on you." He replied, closing the window, then sat down on the ground and stared off into the distance. Sans sat down next to him, pulling his knees up to his chest. The blue-eyed skeleton glanced over at Error and gave a small smile.

 

"Thank you for giving the human their soul back." He looked at him with a surprised look on his face, a faint dark teal blush appearing on his cheeks.

 

"Y-yeah, w-w-well...whatever." Error mumbled. Sans giggled softly and it caused the other skeleton to blush even more. After a while, the dark skeleton looked over at his companion only to find that he had fallen asleep and huffed. _He's....act-actually kinda......c-c-cute._ He thought, shifting a little bit closer to him. Despite his haphephobia, he slowly reached out and gently touched Blueberry's cheek. The sleeping skeleton let out a soft moan as he shifted a tiny bit, but didn't wake up.

Error gave a small laugh and found himself smiling a genuine smile. _I-I-I don't remember th-the last time I felt lik-lik-like this. Wh-Wh-What...just what is this f-feeling? It feels...n-n-nice._ He was actually happy that Blueberry had decided to stay with him, as it got rather lonely here in the anti-void, and decided that he'd try to make him as happy as possible so he never wanted to leave. Error smiled at his own decision and laid down next to the other skeleton, who moved closer and clung to his arm, yet the dark skeleton didn't pull away. Instead he just smiled and closed his eyes as he fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus breathed out a cloud of smoke from his cigarette as he stared up at the empty ceiling of the Omega-Timeline. He'd lost track of how long he had been there, and wondered how his brother was doing. Almost instantly, marmalade tears sprung from the corner of his eye sockets and trickled down his cheekbones. Even though he wasn't alone and there were other monsters there, including other Sanses, they weren't his brother. His happy, taco-loving, little blueberry, younger brother.

 

"Damn it!" He clenched his fist and punched the wall next to him, gritting his teeth in a grimace. Papyrus didn't notice the grey human approach him.

 

"Papyrus! Your universe! It's been reset!" They shouted, causing him look up in shock. They grey human, Core!Frisk, was smiling at him.

 

"You can go home now!" The tall skeleton scrambled to his feet and looked down at them.

 

"Really?!" They nodded, then pointed to a door nearby.

 

"Just go through there, but there's som-" But he was already gone, running through the door and stepped out into a familiar forest. He smiled and laughed for the first time in ages.

 

"Nyeh heh heh heh! Wait...reset? The human!" Papyrus ran towards the ruins, too happy to bother with teleporting. He reached the door just as Chara came running out and into him, both of them falling into the snow.

 

"Papyrus!" She shouted with tear-filled eyes. His elation quickly turned to concern as he helped her to her feet.

 

"What is it kid? What happened?"

 

"I-it's Sans! H-he...he...." The young girl burst into tears, clinging to his orange hoodie. His cigarette fell from his jaws as he stared down at her, then grabbed her shoulders as he got on his knees.

 

"What about him? What happened to Sans?" But Chara couldn't reply as she cried.

 

"Your brother offered himself up as Error's prisoner in order for that glitch to release her soul back into her body so she could reset your universe and save everyone." A voice said from behind and Papyrus spun around as he stood up. He recognized the paintbrush wielding skeleton from when he would visit the Omega-Timeline.

 

"What do you mean, Ink? Where's Sans?!" He shouted. Ink stayed silent for a few minutes.

 

"He's still in the anti-void with Error, but willingly his prisoner this time." Papyrus's eyes grew wide with shock.

 

"No....no...no. No. No! NO!" The skeleton fell to his hands and knees as tears fell from his eyes.

 

"Sans.... Sans...." Chara knelt beside him and gave her friend a hug in an attempt to comfort him, repeatedly whispering that she was sorry. Ink walked away, throwing up again as his hatred for Error grew. He hated how that glitch was destroying the worlds created by inspired artists and the people that lived in those worlds. The artist vowed that he would rescue Sans from Error's grasp no matter what.


	2. In which shit starts to get real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to chapter on DA: http://meiko-vocaloid-red.deviantart.com/art/Matters-of-the-Soul-Chapter-2-604951857
> 
> I do not own the characters or AUs mentioned!

Error started to spend more time with Sans than going around destroying AUs and although he would never admit it out loud, he was enjoying their time together. They'd talk to one another, look at some of Error's favorite AUs, and sometimes he'd even let the other skeleton come with him, as long as he didn't try to run away. He felt happier than ever and it showed as when he went to different AUs, he'd bring back a souvenir for Sans. The blue-eyed skeleton was less timid around him and more outgoing, he was even allowed to occasionally touch Error, but he mostly stuck to hand holding and snuggling. As the months passed, the two of them grew closer and closer. The dark skeleton eventually realized that he had fallen in love with him, but wasn't sure if the blue-eyed skeleton felt the same way.  
  
Sans was happy that Error wasn't going around and destroying AUs as often as he used to, though he didn't like it when he stole things from them. He was also glad that the reclusive skeleton was opening up a bit more and he was able to get to know him better. Though he did notice that Error tended to get a bit flustered whenever they held hands or snuggled and wondered why that was. The blue-eyed skeleton thought of him as a friend and he wanted to help the other Sans. Error didn't deserve to be trapped here and suffer while countless other Sanses were happy, so he vowed to himself that he would find a way to help him.  


* * *

  
Error noticed a new AU had appeared and decided to go check it out. Sans was sleeping, so he opened a window and stepped through it into the new AU. He pulled up it's coding and info to read it over, his eyes widening as he did.  
  
`"Un-Underborn, huh? Th-Th-This...is an odd Universe. This world's P-P-Papyrus is a mother and has a s-s-son? Weird. How the hel-hell is that even possible?"` Error said to no one in particular, as he was alone. Or so he thought.  
  
"You're not from here, are ya buddy?" A voice said and the dark skeleton spun around, finding himself face-to-face with another Sans.  
  
"Hey, easy pal. I'd rather not fight ya if I have to." The other Sans said, holding up his hands. Error stepped back and the strings he had summoned disappeared.  
  
`"I-I-I take it you're t-t-this universe's S-Sans?"` He asked.  
  
"Yup, you can call me B or Arranger, cause Classic assigned me to keep a list of all the different Sanses. And I take it you're Error!Sans, right? Ink told me about you. Said you like to destroy Alternate Universes."  
  
`"O-Only when I feel like it or the universe has too ma-ma-many glitches. Y-Y-Y-Your's...is an interesting one, I'll a-admit."` B raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So...does that mean you're not going to destroy my universe?"  
  
`"M-M-Maybe. I might watch it for a wh-wh-while to see what happens."` Error replied with a grin. B said nothing in response to that.  
  
"So, I heard you wondering how my bro became a mom. Curious?" The dark skeleton looked away.  
  
`"M-M-Maybe."`  
  
"Well, all the info should be there so take a look if ya want. I'm going back to Paps. See ya." B said and walked away before teleporting out of sight. Error scowled and grumbled under his breath, then looked back at the info relating to this universe. He scanned through it until he saw something that caught his eye.  
  
`"S-S-Soul Born, huh?"` A small blush and smile appeared on his face. The skeleton copied the information and put it his inventory, then decided it was time he headed back to Sans and opened up a window to the anti-void.  
  
`"I-I-I think I'll let this universe b-be. Might come in h-h-h-handy."` Error said quietly and stepped through the portal, closing it behind him. He looked down at the other skeleton and sat next to him, then reached over and gently laid his hand over where the soul is as a gentle smile appeared on his face.  
  
`"A k-k-kid..."`  


* * *

  
Sans woke up and stretched as he stood up, letting out a small groan as he felt his joints pop. _I wish there was a proper bed to sleep on, but we'd have to steal one from one of the universes and I'd rather not do that._ He thought, letting out a sigh. For some reason, he felt strange and noticed that his magic was lower than it had been before he went to sleep. The blue-eyed skeleton decided to check his STATS first.  
  
`**"Sans"  
  
LV 1  
HP 1/1  
  
AT 5  
DF 20**`  
  
"Nothing wrong with my STATS. I'm not injured. So why do I feel weird?" Sans muttered to himself as he looked down and his brows furrowed in confusion. A small bulge was visible from underneath his grey shirt, and as he lifted up the edge, a faint blue glow became visible.  
  
"What in Toriel's name?" He lifted his shirt up all the way to his ribs and his eyes went black. There, in his stomach cavity, was a small blue barrier surrounding a tiny dark blue soul.  
  
"ERROR!!!" Sans heard him teleport behind him.  
  
` "Wh-Wh-What is it!? What's wr-wr-wr-wrong!? Is it F-F-F-Fresh!? Ink!? Wh-"` He broke off as he ran around to stand in front of him and they both stared at the tiny soul. After a long moment of awkward silence, Sans spoke up.  
  
"What's happening to me? Where did it come from? How did it get there?" The blue-eyed skeleton asked him, feeling scared. Error rubbed the back of his skull and smiled sheepishly as a blush appeared on his cheeks.  
  
`"You're pr-pr-pr-pregnant."` Sans's jaw dropped open.  
  
"WHAT!? HOW!? I'M A GUY! HOW CAN I BE PREGNANT!?" He shouted as he waved his arms around wildly, startling his friend with the sudden outburst and his arms were tied with blue strings. The dark skeleton was looking at him nervously and he felt guilty that he had scared him.  
  
"S-sorry." Feeling the strings loosen, he pulled his arms free and rubbed them lightly.  
  
"I...I was j-just shocked, is all. I-I mean.... I never expected to be pregnant. And...and just _who_ is the father?" Sans told him, trying to smile, but failed miserably. Error made the strings go away and stepped closer to him, then gently grabbed his hands and smiled.  
  
` "I-I-I am. Its our ch-child. I took pieces of our s-s-s-s-souls to make a new o-o-one."` He said. The blue-eyed skeleton looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"W-why.... Why did you do it?" His smile turned into a frown as he looked at him in confusion.  


* * *

  
`"Why did I do i-i-it?"` Error asked, not getting why Sans was confused.  
  
`"I did it b-b-because I know that you don't like it when I leave y-y-you alone in h-h-here, so I thought that if w-w-we had a kid to-to-together, you wouldn't be l-l-lonely anymore. I love you Bl-Bl-Blueberry. Don't you l-l-l-love me, too?"` He asked, searching his blue eyes for a sign that showed he felt the same way. Sans gave him a horrified expression and looked down with a guilty look in his eyes.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, but...I don't feel the same way. I do like you! Platonically! You're my friend and I want to help you get out of here and be happy. I-I didn't know that you felt that way about me." Error let go of his hands and stepped back. His eyes were blank and he started to chuckle darkly.  
  
`"You...you li-li-lied to me, didn't y-y-you? All those t-t-times you said th-th-th-that you c-c-cared about me. That I was im-im-im-important to you. That you w-w-wanted to make me ha-happy. But in the en-end, I'm really n-n-n-nothing to you."`  
  
"Error, no! That's not tr-! Gah!" The dark skeleton grabbed his soul with the strings and lifted him into the air, his eyes glitching madly.  
  
`"I tr-tr-trusted you! I shared ev-ev-everything I had with y-y-y-you! You're j-j-j-j-just like the others! A di-di-di-dirty, filthy, gl-gl-gl-gl-glitch that sh-sh-should be eliminated! After I de-de-destroy you, I'm going to er-er-erase your un-un-universe for good!"` Error shouted, a crazed grin on his face as he tightened the strings grasp on Sans's soul.  


* * *

  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Error!" He shouted, tears streaming down his cheek bones, having never meant to lead him astray like that. Sans could feel the tiny soul shake with fear and realized that if Error killed him, he'd kill their child as well.  
  
"Error! Stop! Please! You're going to kill them!" The blue-eyed skeleton cried out and felt the strings let go. He fell to the ground with a thud, thankfully on his back so the magic barrier wasn't damaged, and slowly pushed himself onto his elbows. Sans looked up at Error and flinched. The dark skeleton's face held no emotion as he stared down at him. Slowly, he pushed himself up until he was sitting and reached out towards his friend.  
  
"Error, I-" His hand was slapped away.  
  
`"D-D-D-Don't touch me."` He snarled and walked away, not looking back once. Sans stared as he watched Error open up a window to Outertale and walk through, leaving him behind and alone. The blue-eyed skeleton lowered his arm and head, curling up and let his tears fall.


	3. The Council's Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to chapter on DA: http://meiko-vocaloid-red.deviantart.com/art/Matters-of-the-Soul-Chapter-3-605497414
> 
> B and Tempus does not belong to me! He belongs to Miiv12 on DA, as does his AU.
> 
> Undertale Sans's dialogue is in bold and Gaster's is in caps and italics so you know which is which.

He avoided Sans after that, only coming near him to give him some food so his magic didn't run out. The blue-eyed skeleton wished he had known how Error had felt about him, then maybe none of this would've happened. Now his friend hated him and he was carrying their child. He was afraid. Of what, he didn't know, but he was. Sans lay on the floor of the anti-void, looking at the small soul growing in his "womb".  
  
Error had given him the copied information from the Underborn AU to look over, saying that he didn't need it anyway but figured he could use it instead. He was grateful for that, as the information helped him to figure out how long the pregnancy would last and was able to count down the days until the soul would be born. The barrier had grown quite a bit, but the soul had barely grown at all and that worried him a little. Was he doing something wrong? Was he not eating the proper food needed to make it grow? He did need to eat constantly, as most of his magic was put into the barrier and growing soul, but Error wasn't able to bring him stuff for proper meals so he had to settle for snacks instead.  
  
As he lay on the ground, he felt more of his magic being drained and let out a small whimper. It felt like he was slowly dying, but he was determined to keep going so his child could be born and took lots of naps to conserve his energy, only waking up when Error returned with food or he felt restless. Sans gently ran his hand over the blue bubble, smiling when the tiny soul floated over and lightly pressed against the barrier.  
  
"Don't worry little one. I'll make sure nothing happens to you. I promise." He whispered, gazing at it with loving eyes. Suddenly he heard a noise from behind him and spun around in time to see Ink walk through his personal portal.  
  
"Ink!? What are you doing here!?"  
  
"I'm here to get you out of course. I talked to the council and they said that they'll do everything in their power to protect your universe from Error. Come on!" The taller skeleton said and held his hand out. Sans got to his feet and backed away, shaking his head.  
  
"I-I can't! S-something's happened and I have to stay here." He replied, looking away nervously.  
  
"What do you mean? What happened?" The blue-eyed skeleton took a deep breath to calm himself down before he gave an answer.  
  
"I'm...pregnant. With Error's child."  
  


* * *

  
Ink couldn't believe his ears, if he had any, as Swap told him that he was pregnant with the spawn of the wretched glitch. He vomitted up more ink than he had ever vomitted before, his breathing heavy with anger as he clenched his fists tightly.  
  
"Swap, did you do it willingly?" The skeleton asked, looking at the blue-eyed one. He looked away and fidgetted, then slowly shook his head.  
  
"That does it!" Ink shouted, reopening his portal and was about to step through when he felt Swap pull him back.  
  
"Ink, stop! Please! It was a misunderstanding! He thought I loved him and so he did it so I wouldn't be lonely when he was gone! But I didn't know that he felt that way about me, even though I like him platonically! It's my own fault that I'm pregnant, not his! Despite what he did, he's still my friend and I care about him! He doesn't deserve to be trapped here alone! Not while the rest of us are happy! Please! Do-" The short skeleton fell silent, a bruise appearing on his cheek bone from where Ink had smacked him. He glared down at him as he lowered his hand.  
  
"He _raped_ you. Error has gone too far this time. I'm telling the council and we will come up with a plan to make sure he never does this again. As for you..." He grabbed Swap's wrist and yanked him closer.  
  
"...I'm taking you home. I can tell just by looking at you that he hasn't been taking proper care of you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'm taking you back to your universe and that's final!" Ink stepped through the portal and pulled Swap with him, ignoring his cries for Error and for him to let go.  
  


* * *

  
For the past several months, Papyrus had allowed Chara to stay with him at his house in Snowdin. Oddly enough, no one seemed to notice that his brother was missing at all. Honestly, it ticked him off but he gritted his teeth and kept his mouth shut. He spent most of his time at Muffet's, drinking bottle after bottle of honey. When anyone asked him if he was okay, he'd just force a smile and tell a bad pun. They didn't need to know that his brother had been kidnapped by some interdimensional lunatic and had _willingly_ chosen to be his prisoner in return that the glitch would give Chara back her soul so she could reset their world and bring everyone back.  
  
Papyrus sat at his sentry-station, going there out of habit, and stared up at the underground "sky" as the smoke from his cigar drifted lazily through the air. He didn't notice the two figures approaching him, one dragging the other behind them.  
  
"Stop struggling! You can't go back right now anyway!" The tall skeleton lifted his head and looked over at where the voice was coming from, his cigarette falling from his mouth when he recognized the figure being dragged.  
  
"S...Sans?" They stopped moving and the shorter figure looked up at him with familiar round blue eyes.  
  
"P...Pa...py...rus?" He scrambled to his feet and ran over to hug his little brother, but the other figure, recognizing it as Ink, stopped him before he could. Papyrus glared at him and opened his mouth to say something, but the brush-wielding skeleton cut him off.  
  
"Papyrus, your brother was raped by Error and now carries his child." Ink told him. His jaw dropped open.  
  
"WHAT!?" The tall skeleton's right eye blazed with magic in response to his anger.  
  
"HOW DARE HE! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE TOUCH MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!" He shouted.  
  
"I understand your anger, Papyrus, but the council will decide what to do with him. You are not to go near him until Classic gives the orders." Ink told him.  
  
"Just make sure that bastard never _ever_ comes near my brother again." Papyrus said, then grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him over to his side. The other Sans opened a portal and walked through it, leaving the two of them alone. He got down on his knees and hugged Sans, letting his tears fall.  
  
"Thank god you're alive! I missed you so much!" The blue-eyed skeleton hugged him back and felt tears fall onto his shoulder.  
  
"I m-m-missed you t-to P-Paps!" His brother cried. They stayed like that until neither one of them could keep crying, then Papyrus gently pulled away and looked down at the magic barrier that housed Sans's child. He glanced back up at him with slightly narrowed eyes.  
  
"How long? How long have you been pregnant?"  
  
"Um...a-about two and a half m-months, I-I think. I-it's difficult to k-keep track of t-time there." Sans replied and he looked down at the womb again.  
  
"Sounds about right to me, judging from the size of the womb. The soul isn't very big though." He said, frowning.  
  
"I didn't like it when Error stole from the other universes, so I wasn't able to get a lot of food for proper meals." Papyrus stood up and picked him up.  
  
"Then I'm taking you home and making sure you eat something better than whatever that glitch gave you." He said, and teleported back to the house.  
  


* * *

  
Sans promptly vomited the moment his feet touched the carpet, unable to handle the sensation of teleporting in his current weakened state. He felt his brother's hand on his shoulder as he knelt beside him.  
  
"Shit, bro. Sorry. I didn't realize that would happen." Papyrus said.  
  
"I-it's fine. I just...need to sit down for a while." The blue-eyed skeleton told him, smiling weakly as his brother helped him to his feet and over to the couch. He sat down and let out a small sigh, happy to be back home at last. Sans closed his eyes, but opened them a few minutes later when he smelled something cooking.  
  
"Wowie. That smells good." He said, feeling his mouth water. His brother walked out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of soup.  
  
"Here you go Sans." Papyrus said and set the bowl on the coffee table in front of him.  
  
"Eat up!" Sans looked up at his brother and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Paps. You're the best." The short skeleton said and started to eat, slowly at first, but then a bit faster as he realized just how hungry he was. A few minutes later he set the bowl back down on the table and let out a satisfied sigh.  
  
"That was delicious. Thanks Pap." His brother chuckled and grabbed the bowl.  
  
"No problem. Do you want seconds?" He shook his head.  
  
"Alright then. I'll put the rest in the fridge for later." The tall skeleton said and carried the bowl back to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to mention, but the human has been staying here with me for the past several months. They said they didn't want to continue their journey without getting to meet you." Papyrus called over his shoulder. Sans sat up and looked at him.  
  
"So the human is okay?"  
  
"Yup." The blue-eyed skeleton sighed in relief and leaned back as he closed his eyes, falling asleep a few minutes later.  
  


* * *

  
"Hey Sans, I-" He cut himself off when he saw his little brother sleeping and chuckled softly. Papyrus went upstairs to Sans's room and grabbed the blanket off his bed, then headed back downstairs. The tall skeleton gently moved him so he was laying down, propping his head up with a pillow, then covered him with the blanket before placing a small kiss on the top of his skull.  
  
"Welcome home Sans."  
  


* * *

  
The Alpha Timeline was where all the Sanses of every known Alternate universe met to discuss the going-ons of the worlds. It was created by the original Sans, Gaster, and Core!Frisk as a safe place for them to meet. The only Sans that wasn't allowed to have access was Error, as they knew that if he did he'd try to destroy all of them. It was here that several of these Sanses were now gathering at Ink's request. Ink was the first to arrive and he sat down at the massive table. The next Sans was Underborn!Sans.  
  
Science!Sans was third and was quickly followed by Gaster!Sans. Aftertale!Sans arrived a few minutes later with Reapertale!Sans right behind him. Gaster himself arrived after Underfell!Sans did. After they all took a seat at the table, Undertale!Sans arrived. His gaze swept over them once before he sat down and pulled out a ketchup bottle, taking a sip of it before he set it down on the table.  
  
 **"I see some of them couldn't make it."** He muttered to himself, then sighed.  
  
 **"We'll start the meeting. Ink, tell us why you requested a meeting with the council."** The skeleton stood up and nodded.  
  
"Yes sir. As you all know, one year ago, Error attempted to destroy the Underswap Universe and failed. He kidnapped Swap and made him his prisoner. Three months later, Swap made a deal with him: to return the soul of his world's human and he would remain his prisoner willingly. However!" He slammed his hands on the table, startling some of them.  
  
"Error some how found out how to create a Soul Born child and got Swap pregnant against his will! This kind of thing cannot go unpunished! It's bad enough that he kidnapped a Sans from a popular AU, but to rape and impregnant one against their will? Inexcuseable!" Ink shouted. Classic leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, then looked around at the other Sans, his eyes resting on B for a second longer than the others.  
  
 **"I see. You may be seated."** The skeleton nodded and sat down. Classic sat back up and rested his arms on the table.  
  
 **"What do you guys think?"** Science!Sans raised his hand and Blue nodded, giving him permission to speak.  
  
"Well sir. Error is one of the strongest Sanses there is, equal in power to Ink and only second to you. With his destructive powers passed on to an heir, it could only spell trouble for all of us. Especially if it also inherits his insanity." Gaster stood up and looked at the young skeleton.  
  
 _"ISOLATION CAUSES EVEN THE GREATEST OF MINDS TO LOSE THE ABILITY TO PROPERLY THINK AND REASON. INSANITY IS NOT SOMETHING THAT IS INHERITED. AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A SCIENTIST."_ He said in a scolding tone. S. Sans lowered his head.  
  
"You are right. Forgive me." The elder skeleton nodded and sat back down. Aftertale!Sans raised his hand.  
  
 **"Yes Geno?"**  
  
"Even if that's true, there's still the matter of the stability of it's soul. Since we don't know just how much each of their souls were used to make it, there's a good chance that it's soul will be unstable and cause it to go out of control when it becomes older." Classic narrowed his eyes slightly.  
  
 **"Then what do you propose we do to prevent this from happening? Yes G?"** The tall skeleton pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and breathed out a cloud of smoke.  
  
"We should destroy the soul before it's born."  
  
"Are you f*cking insane!?" Underfell!Sans shouted as he stood up and slammed his hands down on the table, glaring at the yellow-eyed skeleton.  
  
"What about Swap!? Doesn't he get to have a say in this? It's his child too, for f*cks sake!" The others looked at one another and whispered to each other, falling quiet when Blue cleared his throat.  
  
 **"Fell, as Swap's friend, you should very well know how he would react if he was here at this meeting."** He said, looking at his red-eyed counterpart.  
  
 **"What do you propose we should do about the soul? Since you feel strongly opposed to G's suggestion."** Fell huffed.  
  
"Let him keep the child and raise it, duh! The guy's great with kids! Not to mention he's basically the equivalent of Classic's Papyrus, personality wise. They should both be given a chance." The gold-toothed skeleton said.  
  
 **"I see. Very well then. We'll have a vote. Those in favor of letting Swap keep the soul, raise your right hand. Those that are against it, raise your left hand."** Ink immediately raised his left hand while Fell raised his right, the two of them glaring at each other. S. Sans, Gaster, and B also raised their right hands while G, Geno, and Reaper raised their left.  
  
 **"A tie. No Dad. Using two of your right hands doesn't count."** Classic said as his father summoned a hand-shaped bullet, letting out a sigh.  
  
 **"Very well. After listening to both sides of the argument, I have decided....Swap will keep the soul."** Fell's face lit up and he let out a loud whoop.  
  
 **"However."** The red-eyed skeleton went quiet.  
  
 **"If the soul does show signs of becoming unstable and poses a threat to all the AUs, then it will be exterminated. Do I make myself clear?"** Classic's left eye flashed blue and yellow as he looked at the others. They nodded quickly.  
  
 **"Good. Now, to discuss what will be done with Error. As Ink pointed out, what he did to Swap is indeed inexcusable. In addition to the destruction of countless AUs, his crimes have reached the limit of my tolerance. He will be executed and his dust thrown into the void. Ink, Reaper, G, and Swap!Papyrus shall head to the anti-void to capture him. Once he is caught and greatly weakened, you are to bring him here where the final blow shall be dealt in front of all Sanses from every AU. You have two days to get ready for your mission. Remember, he is the second strongest Sans in existance, aside from Ink. He will not go down so easily."** He said. The three Sanses that he listed nodded their heads, showing that they had heard his order.  
  
 **"You are all dismissed. Fell, you have my permission to go and tell Swap the council's decision. Oh, and B?"** He stopped and turned around.  
  
 **"I'd like to talk to you for a moment."** The skeleton nodded and walked back over, sitting next to the leader once the others had left. Classic pulled out a ketchup bottle and held it out to him.  
  
 **"Don't look so nervous. I just want to _ketchup_ with you on some stuff. So how's Pap and Lil' Tempus doing?"**  
  
"They are doing great, Sir."  
  
 **"Please, just call me Blue."**  
  
"Yes si- I mean Blue." He gave a satisfied nod.  
  
 **"That's good to hear. Now, tell me if I'm wrong, but has Error visited your AU yet? Cause I get the feeling he has. Your world is the only one that has the information on how Soul Borns are made and everything related to the process."** B looked down guiltily.  
  
"Y-yes. He has. I wasn't aware of the situation with Swap at the time that he came. I am very sorry for what I have caused. If there is anything I can do to make up for it, I will do it." Classic smiled and patted him on the back.  
  
 **"Glad to hear that you're willing to correct your mistake. As for what you can do to fix it? Help Swap get through the rest of his pregnancy and teach his brother what to do so he can also help."** B eagerly nodded.  
  
 **"You may go now."** The other skeleton left, returning to his AU. Classic and Gaster were left alone at the table.  
  
 _"YOU'VE GROWN SOFT SANS."_ Blue let out a small huff.  
  
 **"What can I say? I got a soft spot for babybones. Now if you'll excuse me. Its Papyrus's bed time. He gets cranky if I don't read to him."** He said and stood up.  
  
 **"See ya later, Dad."** With a snap of his fingers, the short skeleton was gone.


	4. How It All Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the flashback, Classic's dialogue is underlined.
> 
> I also own none of the Sanses in this chapter. NONE!
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask! :3

Fell walked through the gateway that would take him back home from the Alpha Timeline, knowing that his brother would want to know what had happened at the meeting, and stepped out into the familiar dark basement of his house. He walked outside and closed the door, locking it behind him, then went around to the front of the house. When he opened the front door,  a small figure barreled into him and caused the both of them to fall backwards into the snow.  
  
"Oof! What the...?" The red-eyed skeleton looked over and saw, clinging to to his chest, a young human child with short brown hair, tan skin, and closed eyes. They wore a red sweater shirt with three black stripes going across the middle, black pants, and black boots. Fell sighed and sat up.  
  
"Frisk, come on. I just got back. Get off so I can get inside."  
  
"No."  
  
"Kid, come on. Be a good girl and maybe I'll take you to Grillby's later." He said. She looked up at him and smiled, then climbed off and ran back into the house. Fell chuckled and got to his feet, bushing the snow off his shorts, then followed her inside and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Sans." A familiar booming voice said from the kitchen as the short skeleton wiped the snow from his sneakers. He looked up to see his brother Papyrus, or Edge as the other Sanses and Underswap!Papyrus often called him, standing in the entrance to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey bro." Fell said, giving a small wave.  
  
"So how was the meeting?" The taller skeleton asked as he took off his apron, presumably having done some cooking while his brother was gone.  
  
"It went okay. Apparently that glitch bastard got Swap pregnant. The council decided that he can keep the child once it's born and that Error will be executed for his crimes. About time if you ask me. Tired of that asshole stealing my stuff." Fell told him as he walked over to Edge and into the kitchen.  
  
"Anyway, Classic gave me permission to tell Swap the council's decision. So I'm gonna head over to his universe in a bit to do that." His brother said nothing as he grabbed a bottle of mustard from the cabinet. He drank some of the tangy yellow condiment, which promptly spewed from his mouth when he heard what Edge asked him.  
  


* * *

  
"You wished it was your child Swap is carrying, don't you?" He watched his little brother spew mustard from his mouth and made a disgusted face at the mess it caused.  
  
"You're cleaning that up before you leave." The tall skeleton told him as Fell wiped his mouth and looked at him with wide eye sockets that were empty.  
  
"What did you just say?" His brother asked.  
  
"I said that you're clea-"  
  
"No. Before that!"  
  
"I said that you wish it was your child Swap is carrying, don't you?" Edge replied as he crossed his arms and watched as the younger skeleton's face turned red.  
  
"Wh-what gave you that idea!?" He shouted.  
  
"Sans, I saw that look in your eyes. You're jealous and mad that Swap is pregnant with Error's kid. Honestly, I'm not surprised that you feel that way. You're very bad at trying to hide your feelings whenever your friend is mentioned." Fell looked away as his white pupils appeared.  
  
"Yeah...you're right. It's just...Swap was the first person who cared about me and made me feel wanted. Not to mention that he helped us be real brothers again. I owe him so much and I've done nothing for him in return. So I'm going to help him get through this." He said with a determined smile. Edge grunted and smiled a little.  
  
"Then go tell him how you feel."  
  
"What!? No! The guy only sees me as a friend!"  
  
"Bullshit." The tall skeleton said.  
  


* * *

  
Fell could feel his soul pulsing like crazy at the conversation he was having with his brother. He didn't want to deal with this right now, so he turned and walked away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Edge asked him.  
  
"I'm going to Underswap!" The short skeleton told him and left the house. Fell opened up an interdimensional shortcut to his friend's world and stepped through. Clean snow crunched beneath his shoes as he walked through it towards Snowdin. He hated it that the portal wouldn't come out closer to Swap's place and made him walk all the way there from the edge of the forest. At least it allowed him some time to think about how he would tell his friend the news. His soul gave a pleasant shiver as he thought about the blue-eyed skeleton and a small blush covered his cheeks.  
  
"Damn it. Just calm down and focus." Fell growled to himself as he walked past the shop and inn. A few minutes later he reached the house at the edge of town and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a tall skeleton wearing an orange hoodie and kahki cargo shorts.  
  
"Oh, hi Fell. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I recently came back from the meeting and Classic told me to come and tell Swap the council's decision." He replied.  
  
"Come on in." Papyrus said, opening the door even more. Fell stepped inside and felt his soul pulse when he spotted Swap walking down the stairs.  
  


* * *

  
Sans heard voices coming from downstairs and got out of bed, walking out of his room and down the stairs. When he looked up, he saw his brother and Fell. His eyes lit up with joy at seeing his friend.  
  
"Fell!" He shouted as he ran over and hugged the red-eyed skeleton.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you! How have you been doing? Are you and your brother still getting along? Is he doing well?" Sans asked.  
  
"Woah! Slow down there buddy. It's great to see you too and the answer is yes to the rest of your questions." Fell replied as he put his hands on his shoulders.  
  
"I heard you were back so I thought I'd stop by after the council meeting." The blue-eyed skeleton nodded.  
  
"Yes, I got a notification saying that I was allowed to skip it. Though I did want to go, but Paps made me stay home."  
  
"Probably a good thing that he did. The things we talked about weren't exactly...pleasant. But the important thing is that Classic is gonna let you keep your child. And, um..." Sans tilted his head as he watched Fell look away and...blush?  
  
"And, um...i-if you...want...I...I could...help...raise it?" His blue eyes grew wide at his friend's offer and smiled warmly.  
  
"I'd love that." The red-eyed skeleton's eyes became white pupils as he looked at him in surprise.  
  
"R-really?" He nodded. Fell smiled and chuckled. Sans rested his head against his chest and silently cried tears of joy.  
  
"I really missed you, Fell." The other skeleton put his arms around him and hugged him gently.  
  
"I really missed you to."  
  
"For crying out loud! Just kiss already!" Papyrus called from the kitchen, causing both skeletons to massively blush and push away from each other.  
  
"Papyrus!" Sans felt so embarrassed and hid his face in his bandanna as it was covered in a bright blue blush. He glanced over at Fell and saw that he had his hood pulled up and...was that a red blush covering his face? The blue-eyed skeleton couldn't help but remember when the two of them had first met.  
  


* * *

  
**It was his first council meeting, which was rather disorganized, and only had Sanses from some of the more popular AUs. Papyrus had come with him to keep him company and because he felt more confident with him nearby, plus his brother had also gotten an invitation. The other Sanses were chatting and hanging about, one of them was being rather loud as he challenged another Sans to an arm wrestling contest. They had one glowing red eye, pointed teeth, one of them being gold, and had several shallow scars on his skull. He wore a red turtle neck sweater underneath a black hoodie that had a fur lining around it, black shorts, and red sneakers. The skeleton was arm wrestling a Sans that wore a gold and blue hoodie. After a few minutes of their arms going back and forth, the red-eyed skeleton finally managed to push his opponents arm down to the table and threw his up into the air with a loud whoop.  
  
"Ha! Take that! Alright nerds! Who's next!?" He looked around at the other Sanses, not noticing when Underswap!Sans walked over and sat down at the table.  
  
"Me." They all looked at him and the red-eyed skeleton laughed.  
  
"Get lost kid. You wouldn't last a minute against me."  
  
"Oh, I beg to differ. I've arm wrestled lots with Alphys during our training breaks." Sans replied.  
  
"Pfft. Training? With that geek? To do what? Nerdy stuff? Ha! Get real and get lost." The other Sans told him, waving his hand as if shooing him away. His smile fell as he narrowed his eyes. He didn't like it when people made fun of his friends and he was going to prove to this alternate version of himself that he was stronger than him. An idea popped into his head and he chuckled, causing the red-eyed skeleton to look at him.  
  
"What the hell's so funny?" Sans closed his eyes as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and his chin on top of his hands.  
  
"I think you're scared to challenge the magnificent Sans to a duel." There was a chorus of "Ooooo" from the others. The red-eyed skeleton smirked.  
  
"What AU are you from?"  
  
"Underswap. And you?"  
  
"Underfell, and in my world it's kill or be killed. My LV is _way_ higher than yours is. You literally stand no chance against me." He said.  
  
"Then prove it to me, Fell." Sans told him, smiling with narrowed eyes. Fell grinned.  
  
"Alright then, _Blueberry_. How about we make this a bit more interesting? The loser has to obey the winner for the next six months. Sound like a deal?" He held out his hand with his elbow resting against the tabletop. The blue-eyed skeleton glanced over at Papyrus, who was shaking his head no with wide, worried, eyes, then back at his opponent. Sans placed his elbow on the table and grasped Fell's hand.  
  
"Deal." Smirking, the other skeleton attempted to catch him off guard by immediately trying to push his arm down, but he had been prepared and held it firmly straight up. Fell glared at him and grinned.  
  
"Oh, it's on." Sans grinned back and the test of physical strength began. For forty-five seconds, neither of them let up and the other Sanses had started cheering for the both of them. He noticed the red-eyed skeleton begin to sweat and look nervous as he struggled to push his arm down. Sans frowned and was about to ask the others to be quiet, however that caused him to lose his concentration and Fell slammed his arm down against the table. The skeleton let go of him roughly and grinned.  
  
"Looks like I just got myself a new pet." He said, chuckling as the blue-eyed skeleton rubbed his arm. Sans smiled at him.  
  
"Wowie. You really are strong." Fell leaned back in surprise and looked at him with a confused look.  
  
"Dude, you just f*cking lost and you aren't even angry?"  
  
"No, should I be?" He looked at him and tilted his head slightly. The other skeleton muttered something under his breath and looked away. Just then, one of the portals opened and another skeleton walked into the Alpha Timeline. He wore a blue jacket with a fur trim around the edge of the hood, a white turtleneck t-shirt, black shorts with white stripes on the edges, and pink fuzzy slippers. Sans made a slight face when he saw the new skeleton, their appearance reminding him too much of his own brother. The blue-eyed skeleton looked around and noticed that the other Sans had gone silent and were watching the new skeleton.  
  
"Alright. Have a seat everyone and let's get this meeting started." He wondered who this new Sans was, so he looked over at Fell.  
  
"Hey, Fell. Who's that?" The red-eyed skeleton looked at him.  
  
"You seriously don't know? Wow. That there is Sans Classic. He's the first and strongest Sans there is. You _definitely_ wouldn't stand a chance against him in a fight." Fell told him with a look of admiration.  
  
"He treats all of us like his little brothers, cause we pretty much are in a way. We wouldn't exist if it weren't for him. We all owe him our lives." Sans's blue eyes widened as he listened, then looked over at Classic and felt a strange warmth come from his soul. All the Sanses sat down at a large, round, table that was somehow big enough for all of them. Fell and Sans sat next to each other while Papyrus stood behind his brother. Classic snapped his fingers and a long piece of paper appeared in front of him.  
  
"Okay, let's see....Outertale?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Reapertale?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Dancetale?"  
  
"Sup?"  
  
"Aftertale?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Gaster!Sans?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Gaster Blaster!Sans?"  
  
"Herrre."  
  
"Science!Sans?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Angeltale?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Abysstale?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Aquatale?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Ganz?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Dreamtale?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Omega!Sans?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Underfell?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Ink is busy with making more AUs... Soultale?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"And Underswap?"  
  
"H-here!" Classic looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Welcome to the Alpha Timeline, Swap. Glad you could make it."  
  
"T-thank you, sir."  
  
"Please, call me Classic. I don't really care for formalities. Why don't you tell us about yourself and your universe?" Sans nodded.  
  
"W-well, my brother and I are sentries out in Snowdin. I train with Alphys to join the Royal Guard. She's the Captain and we sometimes hang out with Undyne and watch anime. Our ruler is Queen Toriel. She's very kind and makes great butterscotch and cinnamon pies! My brother likes to slack off and hang out at Muffet's to drink honey. He also has the nasty habit of smoking." He turned around and saw his brother doing just that.  
  
"Papyrus! Put out that death stick! You're gonna make your teeth rot with that garbage!" His brother shrugged, but put out the cigarette and stuck his hands in his pockets. The other Sanses snickered at the little spat, except for Fell and Classic.  
  
"Interesting. So your universe is a role reversal type. In my universe, Undertale, my brother is the one that's training to join the Royal Guard with Undyne as it's capitan and Alphys as the Royal Scientist. Our ruler is King Asgore and he has a thing for golden flower tea. It's the same for all the AUs that are present here." He said. Sans's eyes widened a little, then looked around at the others and noticed that they all had something in common besides their names and body structure: they all had slightly dark circles under their eyes, just like his brother. The blue-eyed skeleton stood up and looked over at Classic.  
  
"Um...m-may I be excused?" He nodded and Sans quickly moved away from the table, and from the others. Once he was far enough away, he sat down on the floor and curled up, feeling rather overwhelmed all of a sudden.  
  
"Tch." He looked up to see Fell standing a few feet away from him.  
  
"F-Fell, um, i-is there something y-you need?"  
  
"No. Just wanted to make sure you didn't forget about our bet. You lost, so you have to obey me. Remember?"  
  
"Oh! R-right. So, um, what...what do you want me to do?" Sans asked as he stood up. The other skeleton grinned.  
  
"I want you to let me come with you and your brother when you head back to your universe." He stared at him for a few seconds then smiled.  
  
"Of course! I'd love to show you my universe!"**   
  


* * *

  
The blue-eyed skeleton was jolted out of his memories when he felt a sudden pain in his abdomen, causing him to let out a small cry as he gripped his shirt.  
  
"Swap! Hey! Are you okay!?" He heard Fell shout, then felt his friend's hands on his shoulders and gently steered him towards the couch. Sans sat down and soon felt magic flowing into him as the red-eyed skeleton shared his magic. Eventually, the pain faded away and he relaxed, letting out a small sigh.  
  
"T-thank you, Fell." He said, looking at him. Fell smiled, a faint blush coating his cheekbones.  
  
"It was nothing. Really." Sans smiled and laid his head on his shoulder, placing his hand over his friend's before giving it a light squeeze.  
  
"No. Thank you, for offering to help raise my child. You'll make a great dad." The red-eyed skeleton looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Y-you mean...?" He nodded.  
  
"I love you." Sans told him. Fell smiled and gently wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.  
  
"Love you too, little blueberry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet y'all didn't expect that to be how Fell and Swap met, huh? Bet you thought there'd be more drama, romance, and bloodshed? Welp. Sorry to disappoint you. This ain't one of Mettaton's tv shows.
> 
> Also, my headcanon for the Underfell bros is that Papyrus is the oldest and treated his brother like shit in order to keep other monsters from hurting Sans, at least until Swap came along and smacked some sense into him and got them to talk things out peacefully.
> 
> And Swap's first council meeting was at least a year or so before Error came along started this whole shibang.


	5. The Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to chapter on DA: http://meiko-vocaloid-red.deviantart.com/art/Matters-of-the-Soul-Chapter-5-611648690
> 
> I own none of the characters in this chapter!

After eating a delicious meal cooked by his brother, the three skeletons sat on the couch and watched some TV. Sans and Fell sat next to each other, the shorter one leaning his head on the red-eyed skeleton's shoulder as they held hands. Both of them wore content smiles on their faces as they watched Napstabot doing his cooking show.  
  
"I'll never understand why the guy bakes the same cake every single time. He should do hamburgers. Now _that_ is something I'd watch." Fell commented, grinning. Sans chuckled and rubbed his thumb over his boyfriend's fingers. He was glad that Papyrus hadn't protested against them getting together and supported their new relationship instead. The blue-eyed skeleton wasn't sure how he had fallen in love with the more "edgy" version of himself, but Fell was someone he would gladly trust his life with, which he actually owed after a trip to Underfell had resulted in some rather unpleasant experiences. His other hand rested over the womb where he could feel the soft thrumming of his child's soul. It had grown considerably now that he was no longer stuck in the anti-void where there was little magic other than his own and Error's for it to feed off of.  
  
Sans had been back in his world for at least a week, getting the notification about the meeting a few days ago. The soul was almost three months old, and he figured that his child would be born about a month from now. B had visted yesterday and gave them the info they needed for when the time came for him to give birth and how to take care of the infant afterwards. He looked around the room and sighed, realizing just how much work there was to be done and so little time to do it.  
  
"Swap? You okay?" Fell asked. Sans looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"I was just thinking, is all."  
  
"That's dangerous. Heheh. Ow!" He rubbed his skull where the blue-eyed skeleton had flicked him.  
  
"Okay! Sorry! Sheesh." The skeleton said as he held up his hands in surrender. Papyrus chuckled at their little spat.  
  
"For your information, I was thinking about all the things that need to be done before the baby is born." Sans told him as he lowered his hand.  
  
"Why don't we ask the Canine Unit to help us out?" His brother suggested.  
  
"They helped out Muffet when she took us in." The blue-eyed skeleton thought for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"Okay. I'll go ask them." He said and just as he stood up, a sharp pain shot through his torso. A hiss of pain escaped through his clenched teeth as he wrapped his arms around his abdomen and doubled over.  
  
"Swap!" Fell shouted as he sprung up from the couch.  
  
"You shouldn't be moving around so much." Sans opened one eye and looked at him.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts! Come on. Let's get you upstairs." He said, helping the smaller skeleton to his bedroom on the second floor of the house. A few minutes later, the gold-toothed skeleton stepped out of the room.  
  
"Try to get some rest. I'll come back up in a couple hours to check on you." There was a quite reply, then he closed the door and headed downstairs. Fell looked at Papyrus as he walked over.  
  
"I need to talk to you." His tone told Papyrus that it was something serious.  
  
"Muffet's?" He nodded. The two skeletons left the house and headed down the road to the pastry shop, then stepped inside. Lunchtime rush was over, so there weren't many other monsters there except the noonday regulars. A female spider monster stood behind the counter near the back, looking up when she noticed them.  
  
 _"Fell! It's good to see you again! It's been a while. How have you been, dearie?"_ She said as she walked around to the front and over to Papyrus and Fell, giving the shorter one a hug.  
  
"Heh. It's good to see ya too, Muffet. I've been doing fine. Still making those delicious baked goods of yours?" He asked.  
  
 _"Auhuhuhu~. Aren't I always? I assume you'll want the usual?"_  
  
"Do you even need to ask?" They both chuckled and the three of them walked over to the counter. Fell and Papyrus sat down in their usual spots as Muffet went to go get their food. The taller skeleton pulled out a bottle of honey and took a few sips of the sweet condiment before looking at his brother's counterpart.  
  
"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" He asked.  
  
"It's about what happened at the meeting." Papyrus sat up a little, his interest piqued as he listened to the other skeleton tell him about what happened during the meeting.  
  
"So...it's come to that, has it?" A sigh escaped his jaws as he set the bottle of honey down and ran his phalanges over his face, his eye sockets narrowed in thought. The tall skeleton had had a feeling this would happen eventually, but to put him on the team? What was Classic thinking? He should know that he needed to stay with his brother and take care of him until he gave birth. His soul pulsed anxiously as he had a feeling that the original Sans had something planned. Papyrus set his hand down and stood up.  
  
"Fell, could you do me a favor and keep an eye on my bro for a bit? There's something I need to do real quick." The scarred skeleton looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"First off, that's one of the reasons why I'm here. Secondly, I have a feeling that is has something to do with the mission. And lastly, don't do anything stupid." Fell told him, raising a finger for each one. He chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout me. I'll be fine. See ya in a couple hours." Papyrus said and left the bakery, taking a shortcut to the door to the Ruins. He leaned against it, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it with his orange magic before placing it between his teeth. After taking a small puff, he raised his hand and knocked on the door.  
  
 **"Who's there?"** The corners of his mouth twitched upwards into a smile.  
  
"Broken pencil."  
  
 **"Broken pencil who?"**  
  
"Never mind, it's _pointless._ " A deep, rumbling boom of laughter could be heard coming from the other side as his friend laughed at the joke.  
  
 **"Ahh... It's good to hear your voice again, my friend. I was beginning to wonder if something had happened."** His smile fell.  
  
"Actually, yeah. Something did happen. Quite a bit _tibia_ honest." Rustling fabric was heard as the monster on the other side shifted their position and he could tell they were listening closely.  
  
"Sans was found pregnant and brought home a week ago." He said and gritted his teeth, wanting to let out all his anger, but knew he had to focus on the reason why he was here.  
  
"I know we've never really met in person, but I need to ask you a favor. When my brother starts to give birth, could you help him get through it? A friend of his came over and told us what we needed to know about what would happen during the process, but nothing about how to help him get through it, and neither me or Sans's boyfriend have had any experience with this kind of thing." Technically that wasn't completely true, as Papyrus had been present when his mom gave birth to his brother, but that had been several years ago and he barely remembered what had happened except for that she had passed away soon after and Sans had been rather sickly.  
  
"I have to go somewhere and I'm not sure if I'll be back in time. I...we...would really appreciate it if you helped out. Plus, the human has been staying with us for a while so I'm sure they'd be glad to see you." He added. They were silent for a long time, then he heard a sigh.  
  
 **"I will help your brother. It is the least I can do in return for you protecting the human for me."** His friend said. Papyrus let out a sigh of relief, afraid for a moment that they would refuse.  
  
"Thanks pal. I'll have Sans's boyfriend come get you. He's a little rough around the edges and may not seem all that friendly at first, but he's a good person and a loyal friend. His name is Fell and he has sharp teeth, one of them made of gold, and wears a black hoodie over a red turtle neck sweater. He's not used to everything here, so be gentle with him if he starts to get a bit panicky."  
  
 **"I shall keep that in mind."** The skeleton smiled a little and stood up.  
  
"I have to go now. Take care, 'kay?" He said and walked away. After taking a shortcut back to the house, Papyrus headed to the basement lab, turning the light on as he entered the room. At the far end stood the machine that he and his brother used to get to the Alpha Timeline for the meetings, as well as the other AUs. The skeleton pressed the button and it turned on, silver magic swirling around in the center as it formed the portal. Just as he was about to step into it, he heard the swoosh of a spinning paintbrush and turned around to see Ink standing behind him.  
  
"Ink? What are you doing here?" He asked, putting his guard up.  
  
"It's time for us to go take care of Error." The skeleton  replied.  
  
"What? It can't have been two days already."  
  
"You forget that time flows differently within each universe." Papyrus cursed softly under his breath, knowing he was right.  
  
"Alright. Just let me go stock up my inventory first." Ink scoffed at him.  
  
"Lazy as ever." He said. The tall skeleton just shrugged and they walked outside and then into the house. Fell was in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes, and looked up when he heard the front door open. A scowl appeared on his face when he saw Ink.  
  
"Ink."  
  
"Fell." They stared at each other with silent hostility, the air thick with tension. Papyrus could feel sweat trickle down the back of his skull from the pressure of unformed magic that hung in the air as he walked over to the fridge and opened it, grabbing some food to put in his inventory and dimensional boxes.  
  
"We're leaving now, Fell." The pointy-teethed skeleton looked at him in shock.  
  
"What? Already!?" He nodded.  
  
"I asked a friend of mine to help out if Sans starts to give birth while I'm gone. He lives on the other side of the Ruins door. I told him a bit about you so he knows who you are if and when you need to go get him. Don't worry, I trust the guy. Just keep an eye on my bro, alright?" Fell nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, Pap. Swap is in safe hands. I won't let anything bad happen to him." Papyrus smiled and patted his skull.  
  
"I know. Oh, and don't forget to keep an eye on the human. They should be at Undyne's lab right about now."  
  
"Sheesh. You're giving a workout here, Orange." They chuckled and bumped fists.  
  
"See ya when I get back." The tall skeleton said, then followed Ink out of the house and disappeared.  
  


* * *

  
Error sat in the anti-void, staring at the uncompleted blue scarf that he had been making while learning how to knit from Swap. He had intended on giving it to him as a present once it was finished, but now it'll never be completed. His companion was gone, as was his child, and he'd never see them again. The skeleton had tried to pretend that he didn't care about the blueberry anymore, but there were too many reminders and he couldn't bring himself to get rid of them. Error sighed and tossed the needles and string aside before getting to his feet, his joints popping as he stretched. Ever since he had discovered that Swap was missing, he felt a strange aching sensation in his soul that he didn't recognize.  
  
It scared him a little, but it also made him feel like nothing mattered to him anymore. He had gone into a fit of rage when he first found out and had destroyed three AUs, but he didn't find any satisfaction in it like he usually did. So he stopped doing it and kept himself locked up in the anti-void, not even going to Outertale. The skeleton found himself thinking about how Swap was doing and wondered if he had given birth yet. Error hadn't gotten to the section of info that dealt with Soul Born births yet, as he had been too upset after the blue-eyed skeleton had rejected his love, so he didn't know how long the pregnancy lasted or what would happen. A dry chuckle escaped his mouth.  
  
`"Heh...guess the only l-l-love I'll ever have is Level of V-V-Violence."` He said to himself, not hearing the quiet swoosh of a paintbrush behind him.  
  
"Indeed." The skeleton slowly turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Ink, G, and Swap's brother. A soft growl of annoyance rumbled in his throat.  
  
`"What the h-hell do you want n-n-now, Ink? Are you here to take Sw-Swap back to his world? Well guess what? He's n-n-n-not here, so ge-"`  
  
"I know..." Ink said and Error spun around to face him.  
  
`"Wh-What are y-"`  
  
"...because I'm the one who took him." He spun his brush and deflected a red bone that was shot at him, the black skeleton shaking with anger as he glared at them.  
  
"I took him back to his universe where he belongs so he can be taken care of properly with the condition he's in." The bi-color-eyed skeleton said.  
  
"Classic has ordered us to capture you and bring you before him to be executed." Error's body began to glitch as he grinned and started to chuckle quietly.  
  
`"H-H-Has he now? Heheheheheh..."` Blue strings started to appear around the four skeletons, all of them coming from his hands as he held them out to the sides.  
  
`"I-I think I will pay the b-b-b-b-boss a visit... **a-a f t e r I e-e-e r a s e y o u f r o m e x i s t e n c e!"**` His voice became distorted and he launched dozens of bones at the trio  
  


* * *

  
Sans woke up from his nap later that day, hours after his brother had left, and felt a small ache coming from his chest. It made him feel uncomfortable, but not by much. He got up and headed downstairs, where he saw Fell sitting on the couch reading the information they got from B.  
  
"Fell, where's Papyrus at?" The gold-toothed skeleton looked up at him with a warm expression.  
  
"He's out talking to the pack about getting the stuff we need for the baby. Didn't say when he'd be back though."  
  
"Oh." There was a light knock on the front door.  
  
"I'll get it." Sans told him and walked over to the door, opening it and saw Chara.  
  
"Human! It's good to see you again." He said, his face lighting up as she gave him a hug.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Sans." The little girl smiled and noticed Fell over on the couch.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Oh, that's Fell. He's my boyfriend." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, then smiled again.  
  
"He's very cool looking. I think you got a good one." Sans smiled and blushed a little, averting his eyes as he rubbed the back of his skull.  
  
"Wowie, I...I don't really know what to say, except...thanks, I guess?" Chara giggled at seeing the skeleton so flustered, but stopped when her stomach growled and he looked at her with a smile.  
  
"I'll go heat up some left over tacos for you, human." He said and headed to the kitchen. Suddenly he felt very light-headed and dizzy, stumbling as he grabbed onto the kitchen entrance to keep himself upright. The floor looked like it was spinning beneath him and he could barely hear Fell and the human as they shouted his name. His vision started to grow dark and a second later, he fell to the floor unconscious.  
  


* * *

  
"Swap!" Fell ran over and caught him before he hit the floor.  
  
"Swap! Hey! Are you okay!?" He shouted, then looked at Chara.  
  
"Help me get him onto the couch." She nodded and they carried the unconscious skeleton into the living room. The gold-toothed skeleton looked at Swap worriedly as he realized that he'd gone into labor.  
  
"Kid, I need you to stay here and keep an eye on him. I'm going to go get help." Chara nodded and adjusted the pillow under Swap's skull as Fell ran outside. He teleported to the Ruins door and knocked on it.  
  
 **"Who's there?"** A voice asked.  
  
"Fell. Papyrus said to come and get you when his brother went into labor." The skeleton replied.  
  
 **"Goodness! So soon? Alright. Just give me a minute to open the door. The hinges on this thing are old."** They said and a loud groan was heard, followed by the sound of creaking metal as the door began to open. A few minutes later, the door was opened wide enough and out stepped a large white-furred monster with large horns and golden hair and beard. Except for the outfit and hair color, Fell recognize the boss monster as King Asgore. He felt himself begin to panic, but then he remembered that this wasn't his universe and the monster in front of him wasn't the Asgore from his own.  
  
"Come on! We're taking a shortcut!" The skeleton said, grabbing the king's paw and teleported back to the house. They both stumbled a little when they reappeared, Fell because he had never really teleported himself with something so big and Asgore because he had never experienced teleportation before. Suddenly a cry of pain was heard from inside the house and he felt a small pain coming from his soul.  
  
"Swap!" He shouted and ran into the house. The minute he stepped inside, Fell felt an immense amount of magic filling up the room, catching him off guard. Another cry jolted him out of his daze and he ran over to Swap.  
  


* * *

  
It hurt. He wanted it to stop. Sans felt someone grab his hand and give it a small squeeze.  
  
"Swap, it's gonna be okay. I brought someone to help you." The blue-eyed skeleton recognized the voice as Fell's and gave a small nod, opening his eye sockets a little. Everything was blurry, but he could just make out the figure of a large white monster looming over him. Another sharp pain ripped through his soul and he cried out, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"P-please! M-make it...stop! It hurts!" He shouted as he felt tears trickling down his cheeks.  
  
 **"It's going to be alright, Sans. Just do as I say. I need you to try and remain as still as you can and concentrate on the soul."** A deep voice said.  
  
"I-I'll try." Sans whimpered, his body trembled as he tried to stay still and conectrate. A small cry escaped his jaws as another wave of pain tore through his soul.  
  
 **"Good. You're doing great."** He wasn't sure how long it had been and the pain kept growing stronger and stronger. His body felt like it was breaking apart when the pain was at it's strongest, causing him to scream and thrash. Strong and firm, but gentle, hands kept him held down and still when it happened. Suddenly, it stopped and everything went dark.  
  


* * *

  
Fell paced back and forth in the kitchen, unable to stay still while his best friend and lover was in the other room getting torn apart as he gave birth. A dull ache persisted in his soul, but he barely felt it at all. When he heard Swap scream, he wanted to run in there and tear out the soul of the child, but Chara held him back. After what felt like an eternity, the cries of pain suddenly stopped and there was a flash of blinding light as he turned around to run into the living room. He stood in the entrance, dazed, when he heard a tiny cry. Asgore stood up and turned to face him with a smile on his face.  
  
"Swap! Is he-?"  
  
 **"Relax my friend. Sans is fine. They're both fine."** The boss monster lowered his hands to show a tiny skeleton laying in his paws. Fell looked past him to see Swap, letting out a breathy laugh as he sighed in relief, sliding down to the floor.  
  
"Thank god. Thank god." He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides inside my fortress* SHIT'S ABOUT TO GET REAL!!!!  
> Yes. I did do what you think I did. I HAVE NO REGRETS! >8D


	6. More Drama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sets the chapter down nicely, then runs and hides from angry readers* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

The battle was the most intense one he had ever fought. Not only was he up against the only Sans that was equal to him in strength, but that damned fusion was with him, not to mention the Papyrus from Underswap. He was forced to go all out on them, which he found to be rather annoying. Error had his strings all over the place, forcing his opponents to have to duck and weave through them, which allowed him to sense when an attack was coming. It was taxing, but he was able to avoid getting hit. This whole time though, the black skeleton couldn't stop thinking about Swap and wondered if he hated him and if he'd keep their child or abandon it.  
  
`_N-N-No! He'd never l-leave the ch-child alone! But...he probably d-doesn't want to be re-re-reminded of me. If he does a-a-abandon our k-kid, then I'll j-j-just go get them and bring them h-h-here to live w-with me. A-A-After all, I have the in-in-information that I-I'll need so I can r-r-raise it. I'll take th-th-them with me to go see the st-st-stars in O-Outertale and we can wa-watch Undernovela t-t-together! We'll go o-o-on raids in Un-Underfell and once they're old en-en-enough to use their m-m-magic and c-c-can control it, we'll destory universes si-si-side by side!_` He thought and fought even harder, promising himself that once the battle was over he would go see his child.  


* * *

  
Papyrus summoned a blaster and fired it at the black skeleton, but the blast was dodged and he had to jump out of the way as several red bones came flying at him. A couple of them hit, grazing his left fibula and humerus, and knocked his health down a few notches. He growled in irritation as he nearly got tangled in some of the blue strings. The skeleton glanced over at Ink and G, noticing with envy that they weren't having as much difficulty as he was, probably because they were a hell of a lot stronger than him. Ink used his brush to create scissors that cut through the strings while G used inky black tentacles to pull them apart to give him more room to move around. Papyrus had tried to use his blasters to get rid of the obstacles, but they had no effect and he figured that Error must've gotten stronger since the last time they fought.  
  
He wasn't sure how long they'd been fighting, but it looked like Error was starting to become tired. Suddenly the black skeleton let out a scream of pain and the strings and bones disappeared as he collapsed to the ground, gripping his shirt tightly. At the same time, he started to feel a sharp pain in his soul and realized that Sans must have started to give birth, remembering that the information on Soul Births said that the donors would feel the pain the mother was feeling and the strength of it depended on how much magic was shared.  
  
"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Papyrus asked as he looked at Ink out of the corner of his eyes, the pieces all coming together.  
  
"Guess your mind isn't as lazy as the rest of you." He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists inside of his hoodie pocket.  
  
"But why, Ink?" The brush-wielding skeleton smirked.  
  
"I think you already know the answer."  
  
"...because he destroyed the AUs you made." Ink nodded as he closed his eyes, his expression softening into that of loving parent.  
  
"Those worlds were my children. I nurtured them into existence alongside The Creator. I loved each and everyone of them dearly, even the most horrifying universes." He said, then he opened his eyes and glared at Error with pure hatred.  
  
"But then _he_ came into existence and started killing them. I was devastated. I wanted revenge. I begged Classic to go and destroy him. But he refused to deal the final blow at the end and instead showed him mercy. I'll never forgive the boss for that, ever. Even now I still hate him for it, but not as much as I hate Error for destroying the lives and worlds I created. He deserves the pain he's suffering from." His smile became twisted and the look in his eyes made Papyrus take a few steps back from the intensity of it. He knew Ink held an immense amount of hate for Error because he kept destroying the different universes, but he never realized how the brush-wielding skeleton felt about it. Now he did and couldn't help but pity him and hate Error even more, but when he looked over at the writhing black skeleton, he started to feel conflicted. Papyrus walked over to him and crouched down. Error looked up at him with mixed emotions and feelings in his eyes: fear, agony, anger, sadness, but the one that surprised him the most was regret. It was then that he knew that his brother had been right about the skeleton all along.  
  
` "What the he-hell is happening to m-m-m-me?"` The black skeleton asked before he let out another cry of pain, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"My brother is giving birth to your child." He replied and Error's eyes flew open in surprise as he looked at him.  
  
"Since you shared so much magic with him, you're feeling the pain that he's going through right now. It's not as strong as what you're feeling, but I can feel some of his pain as well."  
  
`"Wh-Why are y-you telling me this?"` Papyrus smiled a little.  
  
"Because I can see that you regret what you did to Sans even though it was because you wanted him to be happy. You could have chosen to not share your magic with him, but you did. And _tibia_ honest, I can't really hate you for that. So, just this once, I'm going to spare you." The orange-clad skeleton said as he stood up.  
  
"You're joking, right?" He turned to face Ink as he glared at him.  
  
"Pal, when it comes to my brother, there's nothing to joke about." Papyrus told him, taking the spent cigarette out of his mouth and dropped it onto the ground, then ground it under his heel as his expression became neutral. Ink snarled and started to move forward, but then suddenly stopped and fell to his knees with a grunt. His soul appeared and it was colored blue.  
  
"Release me, Papyrus!" The skeleton shouted.  
  
"No. Just because our job is to capture and bring Error in, doesn't mean we should kick him while he's down. It's cowardly."  


* * *

  
He grinned and chuckled.  
  
"Do you honestly think that you can stop me?" Ink asked him as he stood back up with ease, then removed the magic that held his soul.  
  
"I'm a hundred times stronger than you are. I could easily take you down with both hands tied behind my back." Papyrus grinned at him as he closed his eyes, pulling a toothpick out of his pocket and placing it between his teeth, then opened his eyes with orange magic blazing from his sockets.  
  
"Then why don't we find out, _Buddy?_ "  


* * *

  
Papyrus should have known better than to challenge the second strongest Sans, but his stubbornness refused to let him back down. Which was why he was getting his tailbone handed to him as he was thrown to the ground for what felt like the hundredth time. He grunted as he landed hard, the air knocked out of his metaphorical lungs from the impact, and slowly pushed himself back up. His body ached all over from the beating he was taking and the fact that he could feel some of his brother's pain through his soul didn't help either. The skeleton saw the shadows coming from behind him and rolled out of the way as several bones struck the ground where he had been just moments ago, then sprung to his feet and faced Ink. He was getting tired of that smug look on his face.  
  
"Come on, Papyrus. Is that _really_ all you got?" Papyrus gritted his teeth and summoned a few Blasters, firing them at the brush-wielding Sans. The blasts were easily dodged and his attack countered. A wall of bones shot up out of the ground as he shielded himself from the onslaught of colored ink bullets. He didn't notice Ink teleport behind him until it was too late and he was slammed into the shield as the brush-wielding skeleton grabbed him by the throat. Papyrus summoned several more attacks, but they were deflected easily. _Didn't even bat an eye. Tch. Damn it._ His vision was starting to get blurry and soon, everything went dark.  


* * *

  
Fell sat next to Sans as they looked down at the tiny bundle of bones that lay in his hands. The blue-eyed skeleton had tears of joy trickling down his cheeks as he gently caressed his newborn son's head with his thumb. Sans's boy was mostly white like him, though his right arm and left leg were black, on his left hand his index finger was red and his thumb, ring finger and teeth were a warm golden yellow. He also had two blue tear lines going down his cheeks on either side of his face.  
  
"He's...so small..." His newborn had been mostly silent after Asgore had handed the infant to him to hold, only letting out the occasional quiet whimper, and this worried him.  
  
"He'll be fine. Remember, his dad is one of the strongest Sanses in existence. Right below Classic." Fell told him, placing a small kiss on his forehead. Sans smiled and kissed him back.  
  
"You're right. I just hope Error is okay. He shared a lot of magic with me, so the birthing would have affected him almost as much as it did me, and I don't think he read the information on it before he gave it to me." He said, worried about his friend.  
  
"Swap...why do you care about that guy so much? Don't you remember what he did to your world? To your friends? Your brother? You?" The blue-eyed skeleton looked up at his boyfriend and frowned.  
  
"Of course I do. But I also know that before he took me to the anti-void, he was all alone in there with no one to talk to, share meals with, or even care about him. He's a Sans just like we are. He shouldn't have to suffer like that, he deserves to be happy." Fell stared at him and blinked a couple times before closing his eyes as he sighed.  
  
"I hate it when you're right sometimes, you know that?" The gold-toothed skeleton opened his eyes and looked at him, giving him a warm smile  
  
"Still love you though, my little blueberry." Sans blushed at the nickname.  
  
"Oh! We still need to name him. Hmm."  
  
"How about Serif? He looks like a Serif to me." He shook his head, trying to think of a name.  
  
"How about...Hex?" Fell tilted his mouth as he looked at the infant, then smiled and nodded.  
  
"I think that's a perfect name." The blue-eyed skeleton smiled and gently nuzzled his son. Hex let out a small whine and wiggled around a little before going still again. Chuckling softly, Fell stood up and looked at Swap.  
  
"How about I go get you something to eat? I bet you're starvin' by now."  
  
"A little." He grinned.  
  
"Let me guess...tacos?" To his surprise, his boyfriend shook his head.  
  
"Soup. I don't think I could stomach something as heavy as a taco right now." Fell blinked, then smiled and snorted at the unintentional pun while Swap groaned as he realized what he had said.  
  
"Ugh. That was awful."  
  
" _Tibia_ honest, I thought that one was rather _humerus._ " The gold-toothed skeleton said with a grin, causing the other to groan even louder.  
  
"Fell."  
  
"Yeah, Blueberry?"  
  
"Shut up." He snickered.  
  
"Okay. I'll go and make the soup for ya." Fell told him and headed into the kitchen where Chara was telling Asgore about her adventure so far. They both looked up at him as he walked in.  
  
**"How is Sans doing?"** The boss monster asked.  
  
"Still a little tired, but it won't be long before he's back to his usual self. I'm gonna make him some soup to eat." He replied.  
  
**"I know just the recipe that'll help him regain his strength."**  
  
"Great. Let's get started then." Following Asgore's instructions and with his occasional help, Fell was able to make the soup without making too much of a mess. The skeleton carried the tray out into the living room and set it on the coffee table before helping Swap sit up, then placed it on his lap.  
  
"Furry dude's recipe. Said it'll help you regain your strength."  
  
"Smells delicious. Would you like to hold Hex while I eat?" He looked at him in surprise.  
  
"R-really? You sure?" His boyfriend nodded. Fell carefully scooped up the tiny infant from his mom's hands and cradled him in his own. A small chuckle escaped from his mouth.  
  
"He really is tiny. Heh. Good thing this isn't my universe, cause...y'know." He cleared his throat.  
  
"Anyway, you just eat up and get some rest. I've already read through the information that B gave us, so I can take care of the little guy for a while." Swap looked at him and smiled with a light blue blush coating his cheeks.  
  
"Thanks, Fell. Love you." His cheeks turned bright red as he grinned.  
  
"Love you too." Fell told him as he sat down on the other end of the couch. Hex let out a whine and started to fuss, so he moved the infant closer to his chest and carefully fed him magic. At first the little skeleton refused, but then accepted it after a few seconds.  


* * *

  
The soup was amazing. Sans made a note to himself to ask for the recipe, so he could try it himself, as he ate the meal. He already felt a lot better after just a few spoonfuls and soon he was finished eating. The blue-eyed skeleton set the bowl on the coffee table and heard his phone ring as he was about to lean back in his seat. At the same time, Fell's phone went off, but he didn't pay it any mind as he pulled his out and looked at it. It was a notification message from Classic. Sans opened the message and his eye sockets grew dark as he read it.  
  
**ATTENTION ALL SANSES: The rouge Sans known as Error has been captured. He will be executed before the entire council and his dust thrown into the void. His crimes can no longer go unpunished.**  
  
"Wh...what...? N-no! I-it can't be true." He shouted as he stood up, his body starting to shake, and looked at Fell with a forced smile.  
  
"Fell...this...this is a fake, r-right? Another one of Classic's pranks." But Fell wouldn't look at him.  
  
"F-Fell? Wh-"  
  
"It was decided during the meeting." The gold-toothed skeleton said, his eyes dimmed.  
  
"Classic's had to watch so many of us die because of Error. He's lost hundreds of little brothers and he couldn't do anything to stop him. The boss has had enough."  
  
"That doesn't make it right to kill him! There has to be another way!" Sans told him, not wanting to lose his friend and the father of his child. Fell looked away.  
  
"Well...there is _one_ other way, but you'd have to convince the entire council to agree to it and I doubt that they will." The blue-eyed skeleton grabbed his hand and looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Fell, please..." He sighed.  
  
"I heard rumors about this...prison...in a dimensional pocket between the Alpha and Omega Timelines. It's supposed to be where Sanses, ones that wreck havoc on their own timelines and universes, go so they can't harm the other AUs. There's probably special cells set up for really powerful ones like Fresh or Error. But like I said, you'd have to convince the _entire_ council to agree to send him there instead of killing the guy."  
  
"I'm willing to try."  
  
"Swap, the council could turn on you. They could decide to take Hex away from you."  
  
"I won't let them." Fell sighed.  
  
"Alright. We'll go. Just don't do anything stupid." Sans just smiled and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out* Hex belongs to Miiv12 on deviantart. I own none of the characters in this chapter.


	7. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! So calm your shizzles down. Classic's dialogue is in bold and underlined. The underlined and italicized dialogue near the end is supposed to be wingdings.

Error kept his eyes closed as more and more Sanses gathered into the Alpha Timeline. To his right stood Classic and B while Ink, G, and Underswap!Papyrus were to his left. A collar had been placed around his neck that prevented him from using his magic while his hands were tied together. After what felt like forever, the entire council had gathered. He could hear the anger-filled mutters that came from the crowd and sighed. The black skeleton just wanted to get this over and done with.  
  
For the first time, in what felt like forever to him, Error felt tired. Classic started to speak, but the words were muffled as he tuned them out. Opening his eyes a little, he gazed out at the assembled monsters and frowned. Hands grabbed his shoulders, turned him towards Classic, and forced him onto his knees. He grunted as his patellas hit the floor with a thud.  
  
 **"Error, do you have any last words?"** The leader asked him. A small, and tired, smile appeared on the black skeleton's face.  
  
` "I j-j-just wish I-I got to s-s-see my kid's face."` Error replied, then closed his eyes and waited for the blow to come. But it never did. Hesitantly, he opened one eye and saw a pair of familiar blue boots standing in front of him. Daring to look up, his gaped when he saw who was standing between him and Classic and felt his soul's pulse quicken when he heard a tiny cry coming from the blue-clad skeleton's arms.  
  
`"S-S-Swap?"` The skeleton turned his head to look at him and smiled.  
  


* * *

  
"Hi Error." He said.  
  
 **"Swap, what are you doing here?"** Classic asked, signalling Ink, G, and Papyrus to back up. Sans looked back at him and his expression hardened.  
  
"Standing up for a friend." The skeleton replied.  
  
"I won't let you kill Error. He's a Sans and one of your little brothers just like the rest of us."  
  
"He's killed who knows how many of us and destroyed our worlds! That glitch is nothing but a murderer!" One of the Sanses in the crowd shouted, several others shouted in agreement.  
  
"It's true that he's done bad things, but he's also done good things as well!" Sans shouted, turning to face the crowd as he held Hex closer to his chest.  
  
"He didn't destroy Outertale, Undernovela, or Underfell. Yes, he did spare them for entertainment purposes, but he still left them alone! He could have killed me or my brother when he tried to destroy my world, but he didn't! Error could have just left me isolated in the anti-void, yet he chose to keep me company. When I made the promise to remain his prisoner if he gave back the human their soul, he could have lied and just kept it hidden and my world would have remained as it was, but he didn't! He could have just left me alone in the anti-void to die when I told him that I didn't feel the same way about him as he did me, after he got me pregnant, but he shared his magic with me anyway. And the reason he got me pregnant was so that I wouldn't be alone when he left on his trips to the other AUs. Error was completely alone while he was in the anti-void, he didn't have anyone, not even a Papyrus, and he didn't want me to feel the same way. He's a Sans just like us. I may not be like the rest of you or know the things you know, but I do know that no Sans should have to suffer like Error has." He said. The air was filled with quiet mutters as the council talked among themselves. Sans felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked up to see Papyrus.  
  
"Papyrus, what are you doing here? I thought you were talking to the Canine Unit?" His brother gave him a confused look.  
  
"What? No. I was part of the team that was sent to capture Error. And before you all huffy at me, I don't want to kill the guy as much as I did before all this started." The blue-eyed skeleton looked over at Fell, his eye sockets black holes.  
  
" **We're going to have a little chat when we get home.** " Fell flinched and sweat dotted his skull. He forgot just how scary his boyfriend could be sometimes, shuddering as he remembered the last time he'd gotten that look. It hadn't been a very pleasant experience, that's for sure.  
  
"Enough of this!" They turned around to see Ink grab Error with one hand and summon a sharpened bone in the other.  
  
"If you won't do it, then I will." The brush-wielding skeleton growled, pointing the bone at the darker one's soul.  
  
"No!" Sans shouted and ran at him, grabbing the arm that held the attack and pulled it back. Ink snarled and swung his arm with enough force that it sent the smaller skeleton flying back. The blue-eyed skeleton's head hit the floor hard enough that his skull cracked and he was knocked out. Hex lay on the floor a foot away, wailing loudly.  
  


* * *

  
Error watched in horror as Ink walked over to his child and scoff, then lift his foot up. His vision turned red and he ran at the other skeleton, slamming him to the floor. Then he grabbed Ink by the throat and slammed him against the ground hard enough that the impact created a small crater.  
  
` **"I-I-I-I-IF Y-Y-YOU H-H-H-HARM A-A S-S-S-S-SINGLE B-B-B-BONE O-O-ON M-MY KI-KI-KID, I-I-I WIL-WILL H-H-HUNT YO-YOU DOW-DOW-DOWN WI-WITHOUT MER-MER-MERCY A-A-AND MA-MAKE S-S-S-S-S-SURE Y-Y-YOU HA-HA-HAVE A-AN EX-EX-EX-EXTREMELY BA-BAD T-T-T-TIME!"**` The black skeleton said in a heavily distorted voice, his whole body glitching like never before as a crazed grin spread across his face. He felt his soul turn blue and was pulled away from the artist.  
  
 _ **"That is enough, both of you."**_ Classic said, his voice snapping Error out of his trance and cringe with fear. All of the Sanses went silent and still, especially the two second-strongest ones.  
  
 **"Ink, I am very disappointed in you. To even _think_ about harming an innocent creature. Go. I will deal with you later."** The brown-clad skeleton wisely remained quiet as he left. Error was set down and his hands were untied.  
  
 **"Go and see your child. The council and I shall discuss your new punishment."** Classic told him and walked away.  
  


* * *

  
Fell ran over to Swap and Hex as fast as he could, Papyrus right behind him, and gently held his boyfriend in his arms after handing the infant over to his uncle.  
  
"Swap? Hey. Can you hear me?" He asked. The smaller skeleton groaned softly and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
  
"Fell?" Said skeleton let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank god. You had me worried there for a minute." Fell said as Swap sat up.  
  
"Where's Hex!?"  
  
"Right here, bro." Papyrus told him and gently handed the baby over. He sighed with relief and cradled his son, whose crying had quieted down. The gold-toothed skeleton smiled and gently nuzzled Swap's cheek.  
  
`"Sw-Swap."` They both looked up to see Error and Fell pulled his boyfriend closer as he glared at the glitch.  
  
"Fell, it's okay." He looked at the blue-eyed skeleton and hesitantly moved back a little, watching as Error knelt beside Swap and looked at Hex. A smiled appeared on the darker skeleton's face and were those...tears?  
  


* * *

  
`H-Heh... Th-Th-They're so small."` Sans looked at him and smiled.  
  
"His name is Hex."  
  
`"A s-s-s-son..."` Error lifted his arm and wiped away the tears with his jacket sleeve.  
  
`"He's per-perfect."` Hex whined softly as his eyes twitched, then began to open them. The blue-eyed skeleton chuckled.  
  
"He definitely has your eyes." He said and the other skeleton nodded in agreement. Sans handed his son over to Fell and wrapped his arms around Error, who stiffened a little from the contact.  
  
"See? I knew there was good inside of you." The black skeleton relaxed a little and hesitantly hugged him back.  
  
`"Heheh. Y-Y-Yeah. I gu-gu-guess so."` Error said.  
  
 **"Error."** They both looked up at Classic and he let go of Sans. Papyrus helped him up onto his feet while Fell held his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
` "Sir, I-I-I know th-th-that wh-what I ha-ha-have d-d-done can ne-never be for-for-forgiven or forgotten, b-b-b-b-but I now rea-realize that m-m-m-my act-act-actions were wr-wr-wrong."` To everyone's surprise, the black skeleton got down on one knee and bowed his head.  
  
`"I a-a-am tr-tr-tr-truly s-s-sorry for the pain I have ca-caused."` Classic closed his eyes and smiled, then placed his hand on top of Error's head.  
  
 **"I'm glad to hear that."** He said, then pulled his hand away and put it back in his hoodie pocket.  
  
 **"The council and I have come to a decision. Error, as punishment for the destruction of numerous Alternate Universes and impregnating another being without their consent, you will be sent to Limbo and imprisoned there for fifty years."** The black skeleton nodded as he stood up.  
  
"Um, sir?" Sans spoke up as he walked over, looking at the council leader.  
  
 **"Yes, Swap?"**  
  
"Well, would you please give Error permission to come and visit Hex when he's old enough to learn how to control his magic so he can help teach him?" He asked. Classic gave a thoughtful hum and looked at Error.  
  
 **"How much of yours and Swap's soul did you use?"**  
  
` "About the s-s-s-same amount, s-s-s-so... F-F-Fifty fifty?"` The skeleton replied, shrugging slightly.  
  
 **"Very well then. I give him permission. However, I will insist that this happens back in the anti-void and under my supervision."** Sans's eyes became stars and he hugged the older skeleton.  
  
"Thank you, sir! Thank you so much!" He said, then let go and grabbed Error's hands, bouncing up and down excitedly. The black skeleton smiled and chuckled while Sans laughed.  
  


* * *

 

* * *

  
Swap and Fell said their good-byes to Error before the black skeleton was taken to Limbo to be put away behind bars, then they went back to Underswap with Underswap!Papyrus. The council had already returned to their respective worlds, leaving the blue and grey hoodie-wearing skeleton alone. That is, until a small, grey, lizard-like monster walked up to him.  
  
 _"Sir. Ink has gone missing. We can't find him on the radars."_ They said, their large white eyes staring at him unblinking.  
  
 _"Find him and increase the protection around the prison and Underswap. He won't give up until he has his revenge."_ He replied, staring straight ahead. The monster bowed and glitched out of sight. A sigh escaped from the skeleton's mouth as he opened up a portal to a snow-covered forest, showing a small human wearing a striped shirt in front of a small bridge with too-wide bars going across it. The skeleton pulled out a whoopee cushion and attached it to his hand, then stepped through the portal.  
  
` **"H u m a n . . ."**`  
  


* * *

 

* * *

  
"Alright. That's the last of it." Fell said as he set down the box he had been carrying. Sans poked his head out from the kitchen and smiled.  
  
"Perfect timing. Lunch is ready!" He called. Papyrus and Fell stood up and walked over as he stepped back into the room and set the platter of tacos down on the table with one hand while he held Hex in the other. Sans sat down and grabbed the bottle of milk next to his plate. The infant cooed as he reached out for the bottle.  
  
"Alright, alright. Calm down Hex. Here we go." He held the bottle while his son ate, gently rocking him. It had been almost two months since Error had been sent to prison and the barrier came down. Monsters had moved into the city below the mountain. Muffet and Grillby had decided to combine their buisnesses together and are the owners of a restaurant called "Hot Cakes." Chara had agreed to become the Ambassador for monster and were living with Toriel and Asgore as their adopted child. Alphys was the second-in-command of the co-op police force while Undyne got a job at the hospital.  
  
The two of them were a couple, thanks to some help from Chara, and were living together. Napstabot was immediately popular with the humans as a singer and was making an album with his cousin, Hapstablook, and their friend Shyren. Until the humans had gotten used to their presence, the monsters had made temporary homes on the side of Mount Ebbot. The skeleton family was one of the last ones to move to the city after finding a place to live. Their next-door neighbors were a friendly couple with some kids of their own and a young woman named Rose who worked as a part-time waitress at Hot Cakes while also attending college. She had even agreed to help keep an eye on Hex while Fell and Papyrus were at work and Sans needed to go run some errands.  
  
Fell and, surprisingly, Papyrus had gotten jobs as undercover cops and were to help put dangerous gangs and drug dealers behind bars. Sans stayed at home to take care of Hex, of course, and do the housework. He was happy and looked forward to his new life on the surface with the family he had made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to villanize Ink for the sake of the story. THAT DOESN'T MEAN I HATE HIM!  
> In case it's not clear, Limbo is the name of the prison that Fell was talking about in the previous chapter. It's located between the Alpha and Omega Timelines in a separate plane of reality and is very difficult to find unless you already know where it is or are given access to it with permission from Classic. The collar is also from the prison. They cancel out a monster's magic. Gotta have someway to keep the prisoners from escaping.  
> Happy ending is happy! 8D  
> After this, it's FIVE chapters of FAMILY FLUFF!  
> Please go check this link: http://meiko-vocaloid-red.deviantart.com/journal/Family-Fluff-614687010
> 
> If you have ideas, you can put them in the comments on here if you don't have a DA account.
> 
> I own none of the characters except Rose.  
> Hex belongs to Miiv12.


	8. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Fluff! 8D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some implied smut happens.

# HEX'S FIRST WORD

  
**`Hex: 2 1/2 months old.`**  
  
"Fell! Fell! Come here!" Swap shouted excitedly at his boyfriend who was dozing on the couch downstairs. The gold-toothed skeleton opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Just come here!" Fell sighed and got up, following the blue-clad skeleton upstairs to the nursery room at the end of the hall. They walked into the room and over to Hex sat on the floor, leaning against a large teddy bear. Swap knelt down next to him while the other skeleton sat cross-legged.  
  
"Alright Hex. Say "mama." The young infant looked at him and reached out, wanting to be picked up.  
  
"M...ma...ma... Mama." His eyes lit up with stars as he looked at Fell.  
  
"Did you hear that!? He said "mama!" Fell smiled at him.  
  
"That is freaking adorable. Hey, Hex. Can you say "dada?" Hex looked in his direction and pointed at the larger skeleton.  
  
"Duh." Swap snorted with laughter as his boyfriend's eye twitched.  
  
"Cheeky lil' brat." The baby just giggled.  
  


* * *

 

# FIRST STEPS

  
**`Hex's age: 8 months old.`**  
  
Hex looked up at where his stuffed toy cat was on the couch and whined. His mom was busy in the kitchen and his dad and uncle were at work, so none of them could help him get his toy. He grabbed onto the edge of the cushion and started to pull himself up onto his feet. His legs wobbled a little, but after a few seconds he was standing and reached out to grab his toy. Hex managed to grab it and squealed with delight.  
  
"Hex? Are you okay?" He heard his mom say as he poked his head out of the  kitchen. Turning around, he held up his stuffed animal and waved it around.  
  
"Ah. Ah!" Hex said with a smile and unconsciously let go of the couch cushion and moved towards his mom. Swap's face lit up.  
  
"Oh my god! Hex! You're walking!" He stopped and frowned as he tilted his head, then he wobbled and fell down on his rear with a small grunt. His mom quickly walked over and picked him up, nuzzling his cheek.  
  
"There, there. It's okay. Oh! I'm so proud of you Hex! You're growing up so fast." Hex wasn't sure what his mom was talking about, but he liked it when he was nuzzled so he just giggled and smiled.  
  


* * *

 

# FORGET-ME-NOT

  
**`Hex's age: a little over a year old.`**  
(NOTE: The numbers represent the Undertale OST track song number. Highly recommended for this part.)  
  
(12)  
Swap looked at the calendar on his phone and smiled when he saw that the anniversary of when he and Fell first met was only a couple days away. He let out a small giggle and put his phone back in his pocket, then turned back to the stove to finish cooking dinner. The blue-eyed skeleton heard the front door open and heard the footsteps of his brother and boyfriend.  
  
"Welcome home you two! Go ahead and take a seat cause dinner is almost ready." Swap called over his shoulder. Then he heard a faint swoosh and turned his head. Teeth clacked against his as Fell kissed him, causing his face to turn blue as he blushed. His boyfriend chuckled at his reaction as he pulled away.  
  
"F-Fell!" Said skeleton just laughed and gently bonked heads with him.  
  
"Oh come on, Swap. You know you like it~" The gold-toothed skeleton purred, and he blushed even more.  
  
"Fell! Not in front of Hex." He scolded, trying to look mad and failing at it. Fell chuckled and stepped back, then walked over to the table. Swap huffed and finished stirring the stir-fry dinner, then carried the pan over to the table.  
  
The next day, he made dinner reservations for him and Fell at NTT resort as he did some chores around the house. After both of those were done, he sat down in the recliner to read while Hex played with his toys. He occasionally glanced over to see what his son was doing and saw him building with his blocks.  
  
"Whatcha building, Hex?" Swap asked as he set his book aside and moved down onto the floor next to the infant.  
  
"Owah."  
  
"A tower?" Hex nodded.  
  
"It looks really cool. Can I help?" He started to reach for the closest block, but then Hex laid himself over it and made a pouty face.  
  
"No." Swap pulled his hand back and raised his arms in surrender, smiling down at him.  
  
"Alright, Hex. I'll let you go back to working on your tower." The blue-eyed skeleton said and stood up, then sat back down in the chair. Hex grinned and sat back up.  
  
Papyrus and Fell returned home later that day, but the gold-toothed skeleton seemed distracted by something and Swap noticed. He walked over to his boyfriend, who was heading for the office room, and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Fell? Are you okay?" Said skeleton looked at him and gave a weary smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a long day is all and Classic called me saying that he needs the report on both of our AUs by tomorrow night."  
  
"Oh. Well, do you want me to help?" Fell shook his head.  
  
"Nah. You already have your hands full with taking care of Hex and doing the housework." He replied.  
  
"Okay then. Just don't forget that we have reservations at NTT for our anniversary tomorrow." Swap told him. The other skeleton chuckled.  
  
"Like I'd forget the day we first met." Fell said, kissing him on the forehead.  
  
"I'll try to finish up the report as fast as I can."  
  
"Alright. I'll bring you your dinner."  
  
"Thanks. You're the best, Blueberry." He blushed a little and playfully pushed him. The larger skeleton chuckled and went into the office. A few hours later, after Swap finished getting ready for bed, he went down to the office and was about to knock on the door when he heard Fell talking to someone on the phone.  
  
"...already have to do a report, now you want me to help with the raid _and_ help write the report on it? Alphys, you're working me down to the bone here." There was a small pause.  
  
"I'm gonna have to pull an all-nighter just to get the report for Classic done. I-" Another pause, then a sigh.  
  
"Fine. But you know Swap ain't gonna be happy about this, especially since tomor-" Fell gave another sigh.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be there. See ya tomorrow." A beep was heard as his boyfriend hung up. Swap took a few steps back, then headed upstairs to his and Fell's room. He laid down in the bed and curled up as he let out a small sigh, then he eventually fell asleep. The next morning, Swap got up and headed downstairs to find the house empty. _They must've already left for work._ He thought as he set Hex in his highchair before making breakfast. Once he had finished eating, and fed his son, the two of them went out to go get his anniversary present for Fell.  
(23)  
The first place they went to was Hot Cakes to pick up the bottle of mustard he had specially ordered. He walked into the restaurant and was greeted by Rose.  
  
"Hi Sans." She said, waving to the two skeletons and patted Hex on the head.  
  
"Hello there, Hex. You being a good boy for your mommy?" Hex quickly nodded and giggled.  
  
"Rose, do you know if my order has come in yet?" Swap asked the red-haired woman.  
  
"Yeah. Just let me go get it for you." Rose told him and hurried towards the back. A few minutes later she came back out with a small box and handed it to him.  
  
"Here you go. I should be off work by five o'clock tonight, so I can babysit Hex for you." Hex's face lit up and he clapped excitedly, causing both of them to chuckle.  
  
"Thank you, I really appreciate it. I'll see you tonight then." Swap replied as he took the package from her. They waved goodbye and headed out to go home. (12)Once they got back, he set Hex down on the floor with his toys so he could go wrap the present. He wrapped the box in yellow wrapping paper and tied it with a red ribbon, then hid it upstairs in his bedroom until later. Swap hummed as he went about doing some house and yard work. That evening, as he finished getting ready, he heard a knock on the front door. He looked over and saw Rose through the window.  
  
"It's open!" The blue-eyed skeleton said and she stepped into the house.  
  
"Wow. Don't you look spiffy." Swap blushed and rubbed the back of his skull. He was wearing a plain river blue tux with a light blue dress shirt underneath and black dress shoes.  
  
"Thanks." The skeleton replied. She looked around and frowned slightly.  
  
"Where's Fell at?"  
  
"Oh, he has to work overtime tonight. But we'll meet up later." Swap told her.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"Well, I'm off. Hex, be good for Rose, okay?" He nodded and held his arm up so Rose could pick him up. She did and giggled.  
  
"Say bye-bye to mommy." Rose told him. Hex looked over at his mom and waved.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye-bye sweetie. We'll be back later." Swap said as he waved at them and left. (54)He teleported to the resort and headed inside, walking over to the dining area. The skeleton was led to the table he had reserved and sat down. A human waiter came up to him.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink, sir?"  
  
"Oh, um. I'll just have a glass of water for now." The waiter nodded and walked away. (28)Swap tapped his fingers on the table nervously as he waited. He thanked the waiter when his drink came.  
  
"Are you ready to order, sir?"  
  
"Not yet. I'm waiting on someone." They nodded and left. Swap continued to wait, and wait, and wait. He tried calling Fell's cellphone, but there was no answer. The skeleton's eyes narrowed as he frowned, feeling a little worried. _I hope he's okay._ After some time, Swap realized that Fell wasn't coming, so he got up and left the building. (63+rain)When he stepped outside, it was already pouring and he didn't have an umbrella with him. Letting out a sigh, he walked out from under the awning and headed down the street. He didn't really know where he was going, but he ended up in the park and sat down on a bench. His clothes were soaking wet and he started to feel a little chilled, but he stayed put. Swap pulled his phone out again to try calling his boyfriend. The skeleton waited until he heard Fell's voice, telling whoever is calling him to leave a voicemail, then the beep.  
  
"Fell...where are you? Why didn't you come to dinner like we planned? Please... Answer me." He said as tears started to well up in his sockets.  
  
"Did...did something happen to you? Fell....please. Just answer me. I-I miss you. Please...don't leave me alone." His voice started to crack as tears rolled down his cheeks, mixing with the drops of rain. Swap pressed the end call button and put his phone away, then started to cry as he curled up. The skeleton stayed there for quite a while until there were no more tears. He slowly uncurled and sat up, wiping his eyes.  
  
"I should probably head home. Rose'll be wondering where I'm at." Swap muttered to himself and stood up. He started to walk away when he heard a click behind him and froze.  
(29)  
"Give me all your money. Now." An unfamiliar voice growled.  
  
"I-I don't have a-any on me." The skeleton replied, shaking with fear.  
  
"Is that so~?" They chuckled quietly and he felt a hand brush the side of his hips, causing his breath to hitch as he let out a small whimper.  
  
"Then I guess you'll just have to do~" They grabbed his wrists and pulled his arms behind him, gripping them tightly with one hand while the other rubbed his pelvis. Swap tried to pull himself away, but stopped when they pointed a gun at him.  
  
"Try that again and I'll shoot you." He was scared and pleaded for them to stop, but it just seemed to make them go faster.  
  
"Somebody! Please, help me!"  
  
"Shut up!" They spun him around and smacked him across the face with the butt of the gun, causing him to fall to the ground. The skeleton looked up at his attacker, eye sockets wide with fear as they pointed the gun at him. Swap closed his eyes as he waited to hear the bang of the weapon, but instead he heard the sound of someone running, a punch, and then someone falling to the ground. He opened one eye to see what was going on and gasped when he saw Fell standing over him. His boyfriend's left eye was blazing with red flames as he glared at the person on the ground.  
  
**"Get the hell away from my boyfriend."** Fell snarled. They scrambled to their feet and ran off. Once they were gone, the large skeleton spun around and knelt beside him.  
(94)  
"Are you okay?" He asked, his white pupils fading into view as he looked at him with concern. Swap started to cry again as he threw himself forward and grabbed onto Fell. Pulling him up into his arms, his boyfriend held him tightly.  
  
"You're soaking wet. Come on. Let's get you home and you can take a nice hot bath." Fell started to get up, but Swap refused to let go.  
  
"Swap, come o-"  
  
"Why?" He went still and looked down at him.  
  
"Why what?" The smaller skeleton looked up at him.  
  
"Why di-didn't you come to dinner l-like we planned?! Do...do you not love me anymore." Fell's eyes widened and he gently cupped Swap's cheeks in his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.  
  
"No! Of course I love you! I just...I just got so caught up in my work that I forgot. I'm sorry I made you upset. I love you, Swap. I've always loved you. Ever since that day when you said that I was your friend. You are more important to me than anything else in the entire multiverse." Swap looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Y-you mean it?" He asked.  
  
"Of course I do! I would never lie to you about something like this!" The larger skeleton pulled him closer, holding him close. More tears spilled from his sockets as he buried his face in his boyfriend's shoulder and cried.  
  
"Shh. Shh. It's alright. It's okay." Fell whispered in a gentle voice, rubbing his back. They stayed like that until Swap managed to calm down and stopped crying, then slowly let go of each other. He wiped away his tears and smiled a little.  
  
"I-I'm sorry I doubted you, Fell."  
  
"It's okay. I'm the shitty-ass boyfriend who forgot about the most important anniversary of our relationship." Swap frowned at him.  
  
"Swearing."  
  
"Heh. Oops." The smaller skeleton giggled and they helped each other up off the ground.  
  
"Now what do you say we head home, take a nice hot bath, and have a little fun in bed to make up for the missed dinner?" Fell suggested. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"On one condition." His boyfriend raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh?" Swap nodded and grabbed him by his jacket, pulling him closer, with a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes.  
  
"You have to do whatever I say." The other skeleton's face went bright red as he grinned.  
  
"You got it, _Boss_."  
  


* * *

 

# KNOCK KNOCK

  
**`Hex's age: a little over 2 years old`**  
  
Swap and Fell walked through the park as they headed home from the fancy restaurant where they had had dinner. The larger skeleton was fidgeting nervously, fiddling with the small black box in his pants pocket. His boyfriend looked at him with concern.  
  
"Sweetie, are you okay?" He looked at the smaller skeleton and nervously smiled.  
  
"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Really." Fell replied, but Swap didn't look convinced and they both stopped.  
  
"Fell, you've been acting weird all night. If something's wrong, please tell me." His boyfriend held both of his hands as they stood facing each other. The gold-toothed skeleton felt his soul pulse faster and gulped.  
  
"A-alright. K-knock knock." Swap pouted at him.  
  
"Fell..."  
  
"J-just go along with it. Please."  
  
"Fine. Who's there?" Fell pulled one hand away and reached into his pocket.  
  
"Will."  
  
"Will who?" He pulled both hands away and got down on one knee, holding the small black box out in front of him. The skeleton opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a single sapphire gem on it, and held it out towards Swap.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Swap's eyes grew wide as he gasped softly, a blue blush dusted his cheekbones.  
  
"Fell... Knock knock." _Oh f*ck! I screwed up!_ Fell thought as he lowered his gaze.  
  
"W-who's there?" His boyfriend took a step closer.  
  
"Why." _F*ck! He probably hates me now!_ The larger skeleton started to shake a little as sweat started to dot his skull.  
  
"W-why w-who?" He went stiff as he felt Swap kiss his forehead.  
  
"Y-E-S! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Swap shouted as he tackle hugged him, causing him to nearly let go of the ring. Fell started to cry.  
  
"Honey? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"  
  
"N-no! I-I was just a-afraid that you'd s-say no!" He replied, smiling.  
  
"Oh, Felly." They kissed and hugged.  
  
"Heheh. G-guess I just got dunked on, huh?"  
  
"Yes. Yes you did." Fell chuckled and sat up while Swap scooted back, the blue-eyed skeleton pulled his glove off and held his hand out. He grabbed it with one hand while he slid the ring on with the other. The metal band shrunk so it wouldn't easily slide off of the boney appendage.  
  
"Fell, it's beautiful. I love it." Swap said as he looked at the ring, starting to cry his own tears of joy, then hugged his fiance. Fell just smiled and hugged him back, then picked him up bridal-style. He chuckled as the smaller skeleton flailed a little before wrapping his arms around his neck, both of them massively blushing.  
  
"F-Fell! Put me down!" The larger skeleton grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Not happening." Fell replied and started walking back towards the house. Embarrassed, Swap hid his face in his fiance's shirt the entire way there. He was set back down once they got home. They thanked Rose for baby-sitting Hex while they were gone and told her about them being engaged.  
  
"Oh my god! That's great! I'm so happy for you guys!" She said as she leaned down a little to give them both hugs. After Rose left and they put Hex in his crib for the night, they went into their room. Fell grabbed Swap's wrists and teleported them onto the bed, pinning the smaller skeleton underneath him. They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, white pupils meeting blue irises, before the gold-toothed skeleton leaned down and kissed him to start their night of new fiery passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own Rose. Miiv12 owns Hex.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also uploaded to my account on Deviantart. Link: http://meiko-vocaloid-red.deviantart.com/art/Matters-of-the-Soul-Chapter-1-604038140
> 
> This was inspired by Miiv12 and ShinySmeargle (both also on DA) who also helped to edit it. Shiny for Error's glitch talk and Miiv for being my beta reader and helping to fix errors. (Pun was not intended). You should definitely go check them out cause they are both amazing!


End file.
